Broken
by KageOokami69
Summary: Kagome and Hiei have been friends since they were very young, but secrets and misunderstandings tear them apart. Years later will Hiei realize his mistake when he sees Kag again? What's happened in the years they've been apart? What's happened to Kagome?
1. In The Begining

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

AN: Hey this is my very first fic so I would of course appreciate constructive criticism. No flames please! You know like the ones where people say "You are a horrible writer with no talent and should never ever write again!" I don't review other people's stories that way and I sure as hell don't want anyone reviewing my story that way! Anyway, enough with my rant. Please read and review! ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the idea for this story and the OCs in it!

* * *

Our story begins in a thick forest behind Sunset Shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. Trees within the forest which, to the naked eye, seem as if they are as tall as the buildings in the city not so far away. The forest is silent, almost gloomy, until a sudden crashing noise sounds from deep within the forest.

A small body crashes through the underbrush, stumbles, and takes off running deeper into the forest. Thick tears trail behind her as bushes, twigs, and thorns scratch at the child's exposed skin. A light blue dress and a pale, short, cream-colored jacket identifies the child as a little girl. She appears to only be about three feet tall with raven colored hair that would reach to her shoulders if she were not running. Her eyes were squeezed tight in a vain attempt to keep the tears at bay. Distant yelling could be heard from the opposite direction that she is running.

Suddenly, she tripped over a large root sticking out of the ground near a particularly large tree, startling the occupant of said tree. The girl flew forward and landed hard on the forest floor face first and skidded to a stop few painful feet away, directly under the large tree.

She laid still for a while. She then shakily rose to her knees, crawled over to the large tree, and leaned her back against it, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and hiding her silent tears from the rest of the world.

A small, dark figure, somewhat bigger than the girl, jumped down from the large tree in one movement to stand directly in front of her, all of this going unnoticed by the oblivious girl. Piercing, ruby red eyes watched her in poorly-veiled curiosity. The newcomer now identified as a boy a little taller than the girl and seemingly just a bit older, silently studied the 'intruder'. The dress she was wearing came to about her knees, and the jacket covered most of her upper body and was currently unbuttoned showing a white flower pattern on the dress. Smudges of mud and dirt, along with blood from her many cuts and scratches covered her and her clothes.

He waited "patiently" for the now-sniffling girl to notice his presence. After a few minutes he cleared his throat, and those previously curious eyes shone with unveiled irritation.

A small gasp came from the girl as her head shot up to look at the boy in front of her, revealing stunning sapphire eyes that had till this point been hidden. Ruby and sapphire clashed as they stared into each other's eyes. 'Those eyes…' thought the little girl as she continued to stare, 'they look so sad…so lonely.'

A young, but cold and emotionless voice broke through the girl's thoughts.

"You're under my tree."

Confusion clouded the girl's eyes as she looked behind her at the tree she was currently propped up against. She looked back to the boy and now took the time to finally study him. He appeared to be maybe a year older than her and an inch or two taller. His eyes, however, seemed to hold wisdom far beyond his years. He was wearing black, baggy pants and a black tank-top. He had two white belts strapped around his small hips, one straight across and the other tilted a little downwards on one side.

Strong, lean muscles could be seen from through his form-fitting shirt. Her gaze then moved up to see a stubborn jaw, on a somewhat child-like face. Pitch black hair with a white starburst in the middle stood straight up atop his head, seemingly defying gravity. An impatient growl jolted the girl out of her observations.

She quickly wiped the tears from her face and stood up. Completely ignoring his previous statement she proceeded to dust some of the dirt from her dress. She then suddenly looked up at him just as he was about to completely lose his temper and gave him a large, toothy grin.

"Hi! My name's Kagome, what's yours?" the girl, now known as Kagome asked with innocent curiosity, seemingly forgetting about her earlier sorrow.

She appeared to be completely unaffected by the boy's change in expression from one of irritated indifference to one of shocked confusion.

Finally realizing that he was looking at her like she had two heads, the boy quickly changed back to his former stoic expression. He folded his arms over his chest, turned his head to the side and seemed to glare into the forest.

"Hn…Hiei."

If possible, Kagome's grin widened even more and she clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Great! Well Hiei, you're gonna be my new best friend!"

Hiei's reply was to just stare at her dumbly. He blinked in shocked confusion as millions of questions seem to fly through his head.

'…What?'

'Her friend?'

'She wants me to be her friend?'

'Why?'

'That's right; she's just a human so…she doesn't know what I am.'

His eyes narrowed slightly.

'There's no way I will be friends with a pathetic human.'

As he was just about to voice his reply Kagome suddenly grabbed a hold of Hiei's hand and began pulling him along all the while talking a mile a minute.

"You'', comeooooonnnnnnnhurrrrryyup!"(Translation: "You're gonna be my new friend whether you like it or not. So now I'm gonna show you one of my favorite spots in the whole wide world, come ooonnn huuuurrryy up!")

Hiei just stared dumbly at her smaller hand gripping his slightly larger one in a vice-like grip. He was shocked that she would have the courage to actually touch him, let alone attempt to drag him to her so called "favorite place in the whole wide world." Even though he could have pulled away from her at any time he didn't. Truthfully, deep down, though he would never admit it on pain of death, he was happy, whatever small amount of happiness that was, for the warmth and trust that this tiny girl was willingly giving to him.

Hiei was dragged out of his thoughts as Kagome abruptly stopped and smiled that large, toothy grin up at him before turning her attention ahead of them, causing Hiei to follow his gaze ahead of him. After getting over his shock at the fact that such a small human was able to drag him so far without him noticing, he took in his surroundings.

Hiei's eyes widened in awe at the sight before him. The two of them were standing atop a large hill overlooking positively the most beautiful valley Hiei had ever seen. The lush, green field was decorated with an enormous variety of flowers of every color, the most abundant being rare blue and white flowers. To the left was a small lake. The glistening, clear water was currently being disturbed by beautiful snow white swans swimming on the water.

In the middle of the clearing was an enormous sakura tree. It must have been hundreds of years old because the size of the trunk was as wide as six Hiei's standing side by side. The branches were unnaturally low. In fact they were so low that a little girl Kagome's size could easily climb up through the branches almost to the very top. Colorful butterflies and beautiful birds flew around the field. Hiei stood awestruck at the magnificent sight before him.

A giggle to his right broke Hiei out of his stupor and he looked over and down at the ecstatic, beaming girl next to him.

"Sooo…you like it?"

A short "Hn." was all she got in response.

Kagome giggled again and took off running down the hill towards the enormous tree, laughing happily all the way. Hiei just stared after her for a moment. Then a small, almost unnoticeable, smile tilted the corner of his lips and he took off at a run reaching the tree at the same time that Kagome did.

Expertly Kagome began climbing up the branches happily. About half way up the tree she stopped and settled onto a particularly large branch, hung her legs over the side and smiled imploringly down at Hiei. She silently patted the spot next to her and beckoned for him to climb up and sit with her.

On the ground Hiei was just about to use one easy jump to get to the branch, but hesitated.

'Would she be afraid if I simply jumped up there?'

Suddenly a conversation from long ago came to mind. A conversation, that he could never easily forget.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hiei, listen to me and listen well."_

_A younger Hiei looked up at the older man sitting regally on his left. The man was large, probably about four to five times larger than Hiei himself. His long, black hair with strands of dark gray showed his age. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, and they showed the wisdom obtained from living such a long life. But even with his old age he still managed to look to be in his mid-forties. He stared down at Hiei, waiting to confirm that the small boy was listening. _

"_Yes, Sensei Yamehara?"_

"_This lesson is normally learned through pure experience, but I believe that you need to learn it as soon as possible."_

_Takeda Yamehara moved his gaze to stare ahead of him as a look of sadness seemed to overcome his eyes and his voice became firmer to emphasize the next lesson._

"_Never, under any circumstances, allow a human to get close enough to your heart to learn of what you are."_

_Surprise flashed in Hiei's eyes before he forcefully pushed it back down. The statement made by his sensei was a strange one considering how rarely Hiei has ever seen, let alone interacted, with humans. _

"_Why, Sensei?"_

_Takeda's eyes slightly narrowed and misted over in memory. After several minutes of waiting for his reply Hiei thought he wouldn't answer. Takeda lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes and spoke in the coldest voice Hiei had ever heard from the old warrior._

"_Humans…" he paused a moment in order to collect his scattered thoughts and put them into comprehendible sentences that the young Hiei would understand. "Humans are disgusted by anything or anyone that is different from them; that goes double for us demons. Those that know of us at least." _

_Sensing Hiei's obvious confusion he sighed and continued. "You probably know this by now, but the world we are in now is called Makai, or the Demon World. There are also two other worlds that are separated from this one by a barrier known as the Kekkai barrier. The other two worlds are known as Ningenkai, the Human World, and Reikai, the Spirit World. The Kekkai barrier is controlled by King Enma of Reikai and his son Prince Koenma. These two control who may pass through the barriers into the other worlds. Some demons from here in Makai are able to pass through to Ningenkai using rips in the barrier. Not so many of them stay there and live peaceful lives, but those that do are put under many rules made by Reikai, and on top of that they are constantly monitored by Reikai. _

_The humans are none-the-wiser to all of this. They either believe that demons are just tall tales or extinct. In the rare cases that a demon is discovered by humans the situation never turns out for the better. The humans, whether they were good friends or just acquaintances with the discovered demon, when they find out of the demon amongst them they are disgusted, frightened out of their minds, or hateful. In these cases the demon must return to Makai for good and the human's memories are erased." He paused for a moment to think about his next statement._

"_I myself had been one of the unfortunate demons to be discovered by a human I had cared for. And I was betrayed. Humans are disgusting, untrustworthy creatures who care about no one or nothing but themselves. You, Hiei, as the Forbidden Child are already despised by your own kind and your hardships are far from over. I am telling you all of these things so, in the future, you will be cautious of humans. Never, _ever_ let a human know what you are or allow yourself to fall in love with one of them; you would be setting yourself up to be hurt."_

_Takeda looked towards Hiei with somber, serious eyes. "Do you understand now Hiei?"_

_Hiei looked his sensei in the eye and said seriously, "Yes, Sensei Yamehara, I Hiei, will never, ever trust a human."_

_Takeda nodded his head and turned to look into the distance to watch the setting sun._

_~End Flashback~_

"Hiei, are you alright?"

Kagome's soft, concern-filled voice broke Hiei from his memories and he looked up indifferently to the branch where Kagome was seated.

'She doesn't have to know.' Hiei thought to himself resolutely.

He easily began to climb the branches to sit next to the now beaming girl.

'Besides, there's no way that I will ever come to care for some pathetic human.'

With that he reached the branch, hoisted himself up and seated himself a few feet from Kagome and hung his feet over the side as well. Kagome, however, wouldn't have any of that, and as soon as Hiei got situated she moved to sit up against his side, bringing a small, almost unnoticeable blush to his cheeks.

The two children (well technically one child and a hundred-something year old demon that hadn't yet reached his maturity and just looked like a child) turned their heads towards the horizon to watch as the sun began to set and the sky turned into a beautiful canvas of oranges and vivid red. As the sun finally set over the horizon Kagome leaned over and gave Hiei a quick hug, completely shocking said boy.

"Bye Hiei." she said and began climbing down the tree expertly. Once she got to the bottom she turned and started to run the way they had come to the clearing. After running a little ways from the tree she suddenly stopped and turned around to yell, "I'll see you here tomorrow, right Hiei?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned around and started running again, supposedly to go back home.

Hiei watched silently as she disappeared through the tree line.

"Hn."

A small smile slowly appeared on Hiei's face getting bigger as he thought about his new "friend".

"Yeah…tomorrow."

_**Chapter End **_

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter of_ Broken. _I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I will try to do so ASAP! Please R&R!


	2. Always There

**Broken**

**Chapter Two: Always There**

AN: Hey! I'm back with chapter two! *cowers from glares of angry readers* Alright, alright I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up*cough*fivemonths*cough* Heh…well I guess I should have told you somewhere in the last chapter that I'm possibly one of the biggest procrastinators in the world. I think I am addicted to reading fan fiction. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Arigato for the reviews mina-san! They really do keep me going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the idea for this story and the OC's in it.

Well…On with chapter Two!

"talking"

'thinking'

~_Flashback~_

* * *

Last time on _Broken_

_"I'll see you here tomorrow, right Hiei?" _

_Without waiting for an answer she turned around and started running again, supposedly to go back home._

_Hiei watched silently as she disappeared through the tree line. _

"_Hn."_

_A small smile slowly appeared on Hiei's face getting bigger as he thought about his new "friend"._

"_Yeah…tomorrow."_

* * *

~One year later~

The rain fell.

It fell in steady torrents upon the busy streets of Tokyo.

It pelted down on the bodies upon the earth below; soaking them as well as the ground they walked on. The city streets and sidewalks. The cars and the skyscrapers. None were spared the cold rain as it fell.

Just outside the city, past the tall buildings and bustling city sidewalks of Tokyo, past the shops and groceries, past the businesses and restaurants, and past all the people rushing here and there trying to get where they needed to go, was a place where the sound of the rain was all that was heard. The silence, to some, could have been disturbing. To others, the silence was an escape from the surrounding world. And the sound of the rain, which distorted that silence, only seemed to match the atmosphere surrounding them even more.

Two figures stood, silent and solemn, both sheltered from the onslaught of rain by a simple, black, umbrella. The first figure was taller, slender, and had an effeminate look to her. She wore a traditional, black, satin kimono, with a tiny white trim around the bottom as well as on the sleeves. Her face was tilted downward and hidden by the shadow of her small shelter.

The second figure was a great deal shorter than the first. She had her dark, raven-black hair pulled back in a small ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were downcast but the vivid blue color of them was still distinguishable despite the rain and shadows being cast from the umbrella. She was wearing a kimono much like the taller figure's, the only difference being the trim on hers was a deep blue color, rather than white.

The two figures stood side by side, huddled together under their meager shelter, holding hands and staring down at a stone that stood before them.

A tombstone.

Engraved in the tombstone was a simple inscription, accompanied by a tree engraved into the granite, its limbs stretching up the side of the vertical monument.

_Kane Higurashi_

_1970-2000_

_Beloved Husband and Father_

_~May you always be with us.~_

Kagome stood before the grave holding the hand of her mother as if for dear life. For her comfort, or for her mother's, she wasn't for sure. A lone tear traveled quickly down her cheek, only to drip off her chin a moment later. She brought her free arm up and wiped her eyes roughly, angry with herself for crying at a time when she was trying to be strong. That was what _he_ told her after all.

~_Flashback~_

_One day earlier…_

_Kagome and Hiei were once again sitting in the tall sakura tree that Kagome had deemed theirs. _

_Hiei silently looked over at the little girl by his side. She was looking out at the forest absently and swinging her feet back and forth in a rhythmic motion. _

_'She's quiet today.'_

_And she was. Kagome hadn't said a word since she arrived, aside from a distracted greeting towards Hiei when she arrived. After a while, and against his better judgment, Hiei was starting to worry. After all, all the other times they'd met he could never get her to shut up. Of course, after a while he finally gave up and became content with just listening to her go on and on, about school, or home, or anything else she felt she needed to talk about. _

_But this time she hadn't said a word the entire time she'd been with him, and to put it frankly, not only was it starting to worry him but he was getting just plain creeped out by it. _

_It had been almost a year since she'd literally stumbled upon him in the forest. She had come to the conclusion that Hiei was now her best friend and had started meeting him at the giant sakura tree almost every day for a few hours before the sun set and she had to go home. She had come to completely trust Hiei within the first few days, while he was still very wary of her. She, however, didn't seem to mind his trust issues at all. _

_Befriending Hiei seemed like the most obvious thing in the world to her, while to Hiei, he couldn't understand why he was still putting up with her, or, for that matter, why she had the desire to put up with him. He didn't understand her at all, and by the way things were going he probably never would._

'_Why won't she talk?'_

_He would _not _ask if something was wrong. He would _not _say _anything._ He _wasn't_ worried. If she wanted to not talk, not say _anythingat all_ then so be it. It was her choice. At least now he could have some peace and-_

"_Kagome?"_

…_damn._

_Her eyes focused and she turned quickly to Hiei. He watched, interested, as several emotions seemed to flash through them in sequence. Surprise, sadness, shock, confusion, enlightenment, and then happiness. It just about made him dizzy. She stared at him for a moment before giving him a smile that was suspiciously more lack-luster than normal._

"_Yes, Hiei?" she asked quietly. She had turned from him again. The smile had disappeared and her gaze was once again transfixed on the tree-line ahead of them. Hiei was still watching her; wondering, still, what was wrong with the normally cheerful girl._

_After a year he could reluctantly, _very _reluctantly, admit to himself that he had come care for the little girl, at least a little bit, a tiny_, tiny, _little bit. Though, despite that he couldn't, or perhaps _wouldn't,_ trust the girl. After all, no matter how different she was from other humans he'd had the displeasure of knowing, and no matter how innocent she was from those _other _humans' crimes, she was, and will always be, just that. A _human. _And Hiei refused to trust any human. But that didn't mean that he couldn't care for her…just a little bit, and only ever as just a friend._

"_Why are you being so quiet, onna?" he asked in an indifferent voice. After all, humans had problems all the time that many of them blew way out of proportion. No need to get worked up over something that he probably didn't want to be a part of in the first place. _

_Kagome looked over at him quietly, seemingly trying to gauge whether or not she should tell him. Hiei found this odd since she was never reluctant to tell him _anything_ before._

"_I'm…going to visit Daddy today." She finally gave him her reluctant answer. But the answer only caused Hiei more confusion. _

'_Her father?' Kagome had never talked about her father, and because of that Hiei just assumed she didn't have one. _

_And now she was going to see him? So what was the problem? Did she just not like her father? Was he cruel to her? That thought brought a suspiciously inhuman growl up from Hiei's chest and he had to force it back down before it escaped. He would think on his sudden anger later. Right now he had some questions._

"_What's so horrible about that?" He still managed to keep his voice indifferent._

_For a few minutes Kagome didn't say anything and gave no indication that she would. She simply stared out ahead of her. So, he decided to try again._

"_Do you hate him?" he asked bluntly. After all, he had never been one for subtlety. _

_Her head swung around towards him quickly and her blue eyes opened wide, in, what he identified as, something akin to panic and indignity._

"_No! I just…I'm…h-he…" Her breath caught in her throat causing her to stop what she was going to say, and causing Hiei's curiosity to peak even more. Her voice went from adamant to low and desolate as she spoke. She suddenly closed her eyes, tightly, and turned away as if in pain._

_Hiei suddenly regretted his question, which, admittedly, he should have been a little less direct about. He berated himself for the feeling almost immediately, and replaced it with indifference and a bit of curiosity._

_His attention shifted, once again, to the little girl beside him as she opened her eyes and stared ahead as if in a trance. She opened her mouth to speak and, despite himself, Hiei's attention was directed solely to her._

"_He died…He died a year ago…tomorrow."_

_Her declaration was met with a solemn silence from her companion. He sat there, staring at her silently, until realization hit him. _

"_That's what you were doing running through the woods that day." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that didn't necessarily need an answer, but she gave one anyway. _

"_Yes. The police had just come to the house and told Mom and me the news. I was upset when I heard, so I ran away into the woods." She was trying her best to hold in the tears that had begun to gather at the corner of her eyes. Hiei knew she wanted to stop talking about what happened, but he also knew that she probably hadn't talked about it to anyone since it happened. She needed this, and so, he wouldn't stop her. "The policemen couldn't tell us too much, but he was found in an ally. He was all cut up when they found him. Everything was a blur after that until I stumbled across you." A wry smile made its way to her lips as she continued to stare ahead. It looked odd on such a young face, reminded Hiei of peoples' reactions when they saw him grin evilly. The tears that she was trying to hold back rolled slowly, unbidden, down her cheeks. Something in Hiei's chest clinched painfully at the sight and he looked away quickly._

_They continued to stare ahead, in companionable silence, Kagome collecting her thoughts, and Hiei waiting, semi-patiently. _

"_The case was labeled a homicide, and they are still trying to find suspects, witnesses, anyone who might have information." Hiei found himself in awe at the little girl beside him. He had been under the impression that all humans, especially the younger ones, were rather unintelligent and dull. But she continuously destroyed that impression and surprised him. Maybe it was just her. Yeah, that's it she's just different._

_She didn't talk again for several minutes. When she did she spoke lowly, so that if Hiei hadn't had his demonic hearing then he probably would have missed it._

"_Tomorrow, Mom and I are going to see Dad at the cemetery. I don't know what I'm gonna do, what I'm gonna say. Mom's been so sad now that Daddy isn't here anymore. Grandpa isn't going. Mom says going there makes him depressed. What do I do Hiei?" She looked at him and their eyes connected for a moment allowing Hiei a glimpse at the inner turmoil behind them. A moment later he looked away and she continued to look at him._

_He was silent for a few moments, contemplating what to say._

_He looked her in the eye; sapphire clashed with crimson red, and gave her his answer. "Be strong, Kagome. Don't let anyone see your tears." His voice was firm, and his answer, simple and to the point, but it gave the desired effect. _

_She looked at him for a minute, thinking about what he'd said. The corner of her lips lifted slightly and then bloomed into a small, gentle, smile directed at Hiei._

"_I will. I promise I will be strong."_

_~End Flashback~_

Kagome woke herself from her reverie as her mother tugged on her hand, let go, and started for the exit, silently communicating with her daughter that it was time to leave, but she would give her a couple minutes alone.

Kagome looked into the direction her mother had walked and then turned back towards the tombstone in front of her. She gave a small smile towards the place where her father rested. It was finally time to say goodbye. She had to let go whether she wanted to or not. There is always an empty feeling in one's chest when they lose someone dear to them. However, only those who have the courage to remember those they love, while, at the same time, filling that void in order to become whole again, can truly call themselves strong.

"Bye Daddy. You don't have to worry anymore 'cause I've got someone to take care of me now." She gave one last look at the stone then turned and walked away. She would never forget him, but right now she had a life to live. She had to be strong for her mother, Hiei, herself, and for her father. She had to be strong. And she _would. _

* * *

AN: Alright! And there is chapter two. Yes, I know a very long flashback in this one too. Well, what can I say; it was vital to the story. I really hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out. Thank You to everyone who reviewed, it got me in the mood to actually get this chapter out faster than I probably would have otherwise. Please read and review!


	3. Together With You

**Broken**

**Chapter 3: Together With You**

AN: Since I just want to go ahead and get this chapter out, finally, I won't give any long explanation for this extremely long absence. Let's just say it was a very bad semester in school, and I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoy Chapter three of _Broken_! ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the idea for this story and the OC's in it.

Oh…and one more thing I may not have made clear in the chapters before this

Well…On with chapter Two!

"talking"

'thinking'

~_Flashback~_

* * *

Last Time on _Broken._

"_Bye Daddy. You don't have to worry anymore 'cause I've got someone to take care of me now." She gave one last look at the stone then turned and walked away. She would never forget him, but right now she had a life to live. She had to be strong for her mother, Hiei, herself, and for her father. She had to be strong. And she would. _

* * *

Present**.**

~Five Years Later~

"See ya later Kagome!"

Three feminine voices chorused over the loud noised of Tokyo. A young, teenage girl was seen separating from a group of three girls, around the same age, only stopping to wave a farewell to her three apparent friends.

"Bye Eri, Yuka, Ayumi! See you at school Monday," the young girl, now known as Kagome, yelled back before turning and continuing to walk at a leisurely pace towards her home at Sunset Shrine on the edge of town.

The 13 year old walked, along the sidewalk, staring ahead of her. She seemed to be paying attention, however, if you knew her well enough you would be able to tell differently. From her glazed over eyes and blank expression it was clear that she was deep in thought.

Her raven locks glided around her figure, gracefully, despite their, normally, unruly state. A few strands danced across her face unnoticed. Her black sneakers made soft, patting noises against the concrete of the sidewalk as she walked. She wore form-fitting jeans and a green t-shirt with black designs. A dark gray messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, bouncing slightly against her hip as she walked.

The world around her seemed to just flow by as she was currently thinking about a certain short, (though only to other people, since she was still an inch or two shorter than him) spiky-haired youkai friend of hers. Of course, Hiei wasn't aware that she knew of him being a youkai. She had been taught by her grandfather how to tell a youkai from a ningen, by the feel of their aura, through her miko abilities. Of course, all her grandfather had to teach her with were some old demonic relics with barely enough of an aura remaining to preserve them. Her grandfather, a Shinto priest from a very long line of priests, was always trying to teach Kagome the old ways. Kagome listened and learned well but always pretended to blow off her grandfather's belief that youkai were still around in this day and age. And she certainly wouldn't tell the paranoid old priest that her best friend, whom had been coming in and out of their home for six years, was indeed a demon. And, of course, her grandpa was none the wiser.

Kagome had never mentioned to Hiei that she was aware of him being a demon, opting to wait for him to tell her…to truly trust her enough. Kagome had no doubt that Hiei trusted her, especially after being friends for six years, but she also knew that deep down he was reluctant to truly trust a ningen with his secret.

As she walked, she subconsciously raised her hand up towards her neck to clutch something dangling delicately around her neck. The chain and the actual locket were a beautiful black gold. The long chain reached around her neck to end in a two inch oval-shaped locket. On the front of the locket was a gorgeous ruby red rose, detailed so precise it almost looked real. This was her greatest treasure. Hiei had given it to her three years before on her tenth birthday. She was hardly ever seen without it, and if she had it her way she would never have to take it off.

As she continued to think about her dark friend a faint blush bloomed across her cheeks. Hiei had, undoubtedly grown more handsome over the years, and because of his youkai blood he now looked to be about sixteen years old. She knew that he must be spending a lot of his time training, when he was not with her, especially due to a new physique consisting of hard, defined muscles, covering a slim frame. However, to Hiei's great chagrin, they were still the same height. Which wasn't impressive at all, being that they were both a good, strong, 5'5".

Besides that, two years ago he had started wearing a bandage around his forehead, and another around his right arm. At first she had thought he had been injured, until he had shrugged it off saying it was nothing she should concern herself with. Then, she had noticed the demonic aura surrounding both the bandage on his forehead, as well as the one on his arm, and had left it alone after that.

Along with all of these physical changes to her youkai friend, he had also gotten a new job about a year before. He would never tell her what he did specifically, being extremely vague on the details. However, he didn't seem to enjoy his job at all. He was almost constantly being called away by his boss, and therefore was spending less and less time with her. Their meetings had went from several times a week, to once a week, then once every two weeks, once a month, and finally, once every three months, sometimes longer. He would still come to see her on holidays and her birthday, though, and it meant, to her, more than he would ever know.

There were times when she suspected, many times in fact, when he didn't come see her that he wasn't really away on work. Maybe he had made new friends, or found someone to be with. The latter thought always caused her chest to tighten suspiciously, and her breath to catch for a moment before she pushed the feelings down. If he had found someone, or had simply gotten new friends, then she should be happy for him.

…Right?

And it wasn't like she hadn't made any new friends. In fact, now that she was in junior high, she seemed to have made several friends that she hung out with frequently. None, however, compared to Hiei.

In any case, she refused to get in the way of any happiness Hiei may have found away from her. Though it hurt that she wasn't able to see him much anymore, she never mentioned anything to her mysterious friend. She would take anything he would give, and would not push him for more than he was _willing_ to give on his own.

Even through all this change, and their less-frequent meetings, one thing stayed the same. It was kind of like a silent vow between the two of them, that every year they would meet in their spot in the beautiful field she had shown him all those years ago. They would sit together in the same, big, sakura tree, just like when they were kids. Sometimes, they would talk about their lives (well, mainly she would talk and he would listen, silently, with her trying to urge some answers about of her silent companion about what was going on in his life), or they would simply sit in a companionable silence and listen to the world around them until dusk came and it was time to retreat. It was always different, every year, but no matter what they were doing, or how the weather was, they would always meet at that spot, on that day, and Kagome looked forward to that meeting almost three hundred and sixty four days out of the year.

After walking for some time Kagome suddenly stopped, her body turning slightly to her left, and directed her gaze upward from where she had been gazing ahead. She was jarred from her thoughts when she finally realized where she was, and why her body had subconsciously stopped moving forward.

Blinking, a pretty blush once again spread across her cheeks, as she stared up the humongous set of stairs ahead of on her right. She smiled to herself, sheepishly, and absently scratched her cheek with her index finger. She gave a small chuckle at her tendency to be oblivious to the world around her when she was thinking about her friend.

The blush still remaining, she began her trek up the ridiculously long set of stairs. The ridiculously long set of stairs that, coincidentally, led to her home: Higurashi Shrine, known more commonly as Sunset Shrine. However, due to living at the shrine for her entire life, the three hundred and eighty seven stairs didn't really bother her, physically. Though, she still gave a small sigh of resignation each time she came to the bottom of the steps.

After about five minutes of climbing the stairs she finally reached the top, walked ahead a few yards, and stopped to absorb her surroundings. Something about her home had always seemed to put her at peace. And after the "training" her grandfather had given her for her miko abilities, she discovered that it was the extremely peaceful aura the shrine gave off.

Sunset Shrine was located on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, and was surrounded on three sides by a dense forest- one of the largest forests left in Japan.

Once you reach the top of the stairs there is a huge courtyard, stretching from the steps to a large, traditional shrine-building, looking, for all its worth, as if it were built hundreds of years ago.

Connected to the main shrine by a long hallway stretching off to the right was a fairly large storage building, slightly smaller than the main shrine- in it was her grandfather's many scrolls and other priceless artifacts that had accumulated over the centuries.

A ways behind the shrine, and off to the right, is a two story house with more modern qualities to it. This was where she actually lived with her family, and though it stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the other, more ancient buildings, it still seemed to just… fit.

All of these things, however, can be found in any other Shinto shrine in Japan. At the Higurashi Shrine, though, there was one distinguishing factor. To the left of the stairway and off a ways, proudly stood the very thing that made her shrine, her home, so special. The Goshinboku, or "God Tree", was, undoubtedly, over a thousand years old. It stood about as tall, maybe even taller, than a certain special sakura tree, though it was not nearly as wide. The big tree put off a peaceful, calming aura, which engulfed the entire shrine.

Not too far from the Goshinboku, to the left, stood a small building. In it stood an ancient well, boarded up at the opening, and said to be hundreds of years old itself, and crafted from one of the large limbs from the Goshinboku.

Stopping her mental tour of her home, with a small shake of her head and a fond smile, Kagome began her trek across the courtyard and to her home in the back.

Halfway across the large cobblestone courtyard she suddenly stopped, her head jerking to the left, in the direction of the Goshinboku. A bright smile lit her face as she spotted the dark figure leaning against the tree. Dropping her backpack to the ground carelessly she bolted quickly towards the figure, yelling his name gleefully.

"Hiei!"

Hiei stood from leaning against the tree and braced himself for the familiar greeting that he had, by now, become accustomed to. A small smirk had been playing at his lips, but it changed into a small, but genuine, smile as Kagome launched herself into the arms of her friend, laughing happily the whole while.

As he gently wrapped his arms around his best friend, (well, technically, only friend, if you didn't count the fox) guilt slightly overwhelmed him as he thought of how little time he had been spending with her.

His new "job" as a Spirit Detective gave him a very limited amount of time to come see her, due to all the long missions they were being sent on. Hiei didn't know _how_ it would work if his missions got any longer.

The whole situation was made even worse by the fact that he couldn't tell her what his real job was, and he definitely couldn't tell her the reason for him being forced to work for that stupid toddler. He knew she would be disappointed with him and, even though he would never admit it to anyone- let alone himself -on pain of death, he hated to see her sad. As a matter of fact, if anyone he knew saw him with her at this moment they would most likely go into to shock.

Hiei gently released her as she stepped back to examine him for any obvious changes since they'd last met. He took the time to examine her as well.

In seven years Kagome had grown a lot from the scrawny little girl she used to be. She was just below his chin in height now (which caused him to smirk and Kagome to pout when she noticed "It's only been a month!") and her black locks now reached the small of her back. By now all of her baby fat was gone, giving her a slightly athletic appearance, complete with long legs and a slim waist. Around her neck, dangled the beautiful pendant he had found and given to her on her birthday a few years back. Overall, she looked beautiful. _'For a human.' _He reminded himself stubbornly.

He brought his attention back to her and noticed she was fidgeting under his gaze. A small smirk tugged at his lips and he turned his head away with a small _"Hn." _Kagome suddenly brightened and let out a small giggle at the "word" she had come accustomed to over the years.

Kagome grabbed Hiei's unresisting hand and drug him along to the house, grabbing up her discarded backpack along the way. She pulled him along the courtyard, not releasing his hand until she reached the entrance to her home. Opening the door she stepped inside and removed her shoes stepping aside for Hiei to follow her example.

Suddenly, a cheerful woman, seeming to be in her mid-thirties poked her head out of the threshold to a room to the left of the duo. She smiled brightly when she spotted the teens.

"Oh! Welcome home Kagome! Hello Hiei, good to see you!" exclaimed the overly cheerful Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hey Mom!" replied Kagome as she set her backpack down and walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and picked up the remote to begin flipping through the channels.

"Hn." replied Hiei to the matronly lady, receiving a bright smile and a shooing motion in the direction Kagome disappeared. He walked into the large cozy family room and leaned against the armrest of the couch nearest to his friend's head.

Mrs. Higurashi, Kun-Loon, stood at the threshold of the living room, smiling knowingly to herself as she watched the pair.

Kagome glanced over at her mother and a thought struck her. "Hey Okaa-san, can Hiei stay for dinner? He hasn't been over for a while. Please?" For extra measure Kagome made her eyes into big, watery pools and then her bottom lip jutted out and trembled pathetically.

Hiei stared down at his sly friend in slight amusement. She had used the same technique on him several times before and he had fallen for it every time. It's rather infuriating the power she can have over him.

Kun-Loon just smiled and shook her head at her daughter's antics. "Of course he can! Hiei is always welcome here. I'll go and set another place at the table." With that said she left the room and disappeared back towards the kitchen.

When Kagome turned her attention back to her dark friend she was met with an intense stare and a raised eyebrow. She blushed and grinned at him sheepishly. "So…do you want to stay for dinner?" She laughed nervously and mumbled a small apology.

"Hn. Yes." was his curt response. Kagome smiled brightly at him before returning to flipping the channels. She eventually settled for a good American horror movie called The Grudge. She preferred the original Japanese version, but this would have to do.

* * *

About two hours later Kun-Loon returned to inform them that dinner was ready. The scene she came upon made her freeze and smile softly at the two. Hiei had eventually moved from his spot on the armrest to sit beside Kagome on the couch. Said girl was currently curled up into his side, head tucked under his chin, and Hiei's arm was slung protectively around her small shoulders. Both of their eyes were closed and their breathing even, indicating sleep.

Knowing that dinner would get cold if she waited any longer, Kun-Loon loudly cleared her throat. She could already hear Jii-san and Souta moving around upstairs and preparing to come down for dinner. She hoped to save the two teens from the embarrassing remarks and interrogations that were sure to come if they were discovered by the two "men" of the house.

Hiei's eyes snapped open from the noise, not yet realizing his position as he reflexively aimed a fierce glare at the cause of the disturbance. The glare faded when he realized it was just Kagome's mother standing there with her overly cheerful smile and a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Confusion soon replaced anger as Hiei wondered at what she was smiling about this time. A slight shifting movement from his left side brought his attention to the now waking Kagome whom, as it would seem, managed to snuggle into his side some time during the movie.

His left arm was currently draped around her shoulders, probably in an unconscious gesture, and her head rested on the side of his chest with her slim arms wrapped comfortably around his middle. A small, almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Hiei's cheeks as Kagome stirred and her dazzling sapphire eyes fluttered open.

As Kagome slowly woke, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her bed, let alone her bedroom, and she was indescribably warm. Snuggling a bit closer to the warmth next to her she peered around her confusedly, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes.

As she started to get a grip on her surroundings she spotted her mother standing in the doorway to the living room wearing one of her too-bright smiles and had a creepy look in her eye. Shaking off the chill that crept up her spine, Kagome finally decided to concentrate on the source of her current warmth.

Her eyes slowly, cautiously traveled upwards until Kagome came, literally, face-to-face with Hiei, their noses only inches apart. The teens stared dumbly at each other for several minutes until a bright flash brought them back down to earth. Their attention simultaneously snapped towards the small Kodak camera held within the small hands of Kun-Loon. She smiled at them innocently, spoke something quickly to them about dinner being ready before rushing out of the room occupied by two glaring/blushing teens.

Kagome slowly lifted herself off of Hiei, laughing nervously. She looked back up at him, blushing profusely. "Heh, heh, sorry about that Hiei."

Hiei stared at her indifferently for a few minutes before turning his head away with a small scoff and a quiet 'Hn.' He stood to go towards the dining room pulling Kagome up with him. He turned and walked off towards the wonderful smell of udon coming from the kitchen/dining area.

Kagome stood still for a few minutes with a gentle smile on her lips and a faraway look in her eyes. Her thoughts were currently occupied by her handsome demon friend whom she had only a few moments ago been able to "cuddle" with.

'_Hiei,'_ her smile turned slightly bitter and wistful, _'one day I'll tell you.'_

"Kagome! Come on!" She could hear her mother yelling to her, breaking her from her train of thought.

"Coming!" she responded, walking to the door with the same smile lingering on her lips.

'_One day…'_

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Well, there is the long-awaited chapter three. Sorry for the long wait.

I have to thank everyone for your reviews and PMs on this one. This is my most popular story so far, even though it is the slowest to be updated. (hehe…ducks and runs from rotten veggies) Again I apologize for that. Thank you everyone for sticking with me on this, I'll try to get the next chappie out a bit quicker.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	4. And So It Begins

Broken

Chapter 4: And So It Begins…

AN: Hello! I'm back! Finally! Not much to say here so um…here's chapter four! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the idea for this story and the OC's in it.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

~_Flashback~_

~Scene Change~

* * *

~Two Years Later~

"Kagome, wake up or you're gonna be late for school," yelled Kun-Loon as, in front of her, eggs sizzled in the skillet. She smiled as she heard her now fifteen year old daughter rushing around upstairs to get ready, the upstairs now filled with the sounds of a mini apocalypse. She sighed in amused exasperation, knowing that by Kagome's daily routine she had just woken up.

About thirty minutes later Kagome came rushing down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she began hopping ungracefully on one foot while trying to put her shoe on. She was wearing her normal green and white sailor-style school uniform with tall white stockings and her black school shoes.

Running to the kitchen she skidded to a stop when she spotted the time on the clock above the stove. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she wasn't as late as she thought she was; she still had about three minutes until she had to leave.

Absently, her hand reached up to curl around the familiar pendant at her neck. Over the years it had become a sort of unconscious gesture. The red eyes of her old friend flashed through Kagome's mind. It had been almost two years since she'd last seen her small friend. Sadness filled Kagome's bright blue eyes as she thought back to over a year ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Kagome walked, with a small hop in her step, through the forest behind her home, following the all-too-familiar path. After a few minutes she emerged from the thick cover of the trees to take in the sight before her. The clearing was empty, which wasn't much of a surprise since it was still rather early in the day._

_Today was the day Kagome and Hiei would always meet in the beautiful clearing next to the giant sakura tree. Excited about meeting her friend, whom she hadn't seen in almost half a year - the last time being when he had surprised her by showing up at the shrine. It had been the longest amount of time they had gone without seeing each other and frankly, Kagome had been quite worried. Despite that, she knew she'd be seeing him today. In all the years they had been friends, they'd never missed meeting on this day._

_Kagome walked over to the large old tree and climbed up into its welcoming branches to settle down comfortably in her favorite spot to wait. Closing her eyes, Kagome listed to the world around her as she drifted off to sleep._

_A few hours later, Kagome was woken by something wet hitting her cheek. Blurry eyes blinked open and looked up into the rapidly clouding sky. Checking her watch, she saw that it was already 7:00pm. Waking up fully, Kagome glanced around at the surrounding branches, looking for the dark figure she knew should be there. But the large branches were empty. _

_"Something must be holding him up." And so she huddled up under the large branches of the Sakura tree as the rain started to sprinkle around her. Blue eyes stared out at the small lake as the rain drops made tiny ripples across the water._

_The tiny ripples got bigger and bigger until the rain started coming down steadily. And still she waited. 'Any minute now.'_

_But she kept waiting. She waited as the pouring rain soaked deep into the earth around her. She waited as nighttime took its hold on the world. And she waited until the rain finally stopped, the clouds cleared and the stars shone hesitantly through the darkness._

_Finally, Kagome's blue eyes looked again at the watch resting on her cold, wet wrist. The hands had all stopped moving and she sighed, knowing it was broken. But that didn't compare to the sound of her heart beating painfully against her chest as her dim blue eyes took in the time on which the hands had stopped._

_12:35am._

_Hiei wasn't coming._

_~End Flashback~_

Shaking herself out of her memories, Kagome remembered the weeks that had followed where she had slowly recovered from a terrible cold and the realization that her friend had forgotten. Kagome hadn't seen Hiei since that day. Sometimes she wondered if something had happened to him, but something in her heart told her that that wasn't the case.

Kagome walked into the living room and grabbed her backpack from the couch. Slinging it over her shoulder, she headed towards the door. "I'm going on to school Mom!" she yelled as she slid open the door and stepped through.

"Alright! Have a good day Kagome!" her mom called back.

Kagome closed the door behind her and began her trek across the courtyard to the steps and sidewalk that would take her to her school. _'You'd think that after two years I'd forget about him. But I guess someone that important is hard to forget.' _She thought as her hand once again clutched the pendant around her neck.

"Buyo!"

Her attention was caught by her little brother's voice echoing across the grounds. She paused in her steps and looked around for her little brother.

"Buyo! Buyo, are you in there? Here girl!"

She found her target standing in front of the open door of the shrine's ancient well house. He was peeking inside cautiously and holding a bowl of what Kagome assumed was Buyo's breakfast. He took a step forward, clearly apprehensive about entering the dark structure.

"Souta!" Kagome's strict voice stopped the guilty boy in his tracks and he turned to look at his sister sheepishly. "What are you doing? You know you aren't supposed to go in there!" Kagome walked briskly towards the culprit and the short, black-haired, brown-eyed seven year old backed up from his position at the door, glancing into the darkness and then back up at his sister helplessly.

"But Sis, I think Buyo's in there and she won't come out!" he whined staring up at her imploringly. "Mom told me to feed her but she got away from me."

Souta glanced with frightened eyes down into the darkness once again, showing how frightened he truly was of the spooky place. Their grandfather had told them stories all their lives of demons and curses that were connected with this old well.

Kagome shook her head at her little brother and peered into the dark room inside the well house. Souta quickly took a couple steps back.

A sudden chill went down her spine as she looked into the darkness and towards the barely distinguishable steps going down towards the well that lay in the center of the structure. Stubbornly shoving away the foreboding feeling that suddenly overcame her, she began to descend the short flight of steps, looking from side to side for the fat, fluffy family cat.

"Buyo? Here girl!" Her voice was hushed as she called for the pet.

After Kagome finally reached the bottom, Souta stepped just inside the door, peering around him and waiting for his eyes to adjust. Kagome now stood in front of the old, boarded-up well. She continued looking around for the cat and calling out her name every now and then.

A scratching noise suddenly echoed through the small building, and both siblings froze, their eyes widening.

The noise stopped for a moment before starting back up again. Kagome's movements were slow as she peeked around the large well with large, frightened eyes, searching for the source. The sound got louder and louder as she continued to peek around the well.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome suddenly screamed as she the noise stopped and she felt something twist around her ankle. Startled as well, Souta stumbled back with a yell of fright.

Kagome screamed in terror and jumped back. Her scream died down as her eyes traveled down to her ankle.

A large, white and brown blob was attached to her leg. Kagome breathed a huge sigh of relief and exasperation.

"Buyo." She breathed.

She knelt down and picked up the large cat, clutching it to her chest briefly before turning around towards her younger brother.

"See…nothing to worry about…" she trailed off when she took in the horrified expression on her brother's face. She stared at him, confused, until she noticed the direction of his gaze.

He was staring straight behind her.

Only now did she notice the dull glow coming from behind her, brightening the room slightly, and the almost suffocating aura that had filled the small room. Her confusion turned to shock and then to horror as the boards of the well behind her burst open violently.

A blue light illuminated the well house and several _somethings _grabbed her from behind and her body lurched backwards. Buyo jumped out of her arms with a cry and scrambled out of the well house.

Souta watched in fascinated horror as six, long, pale arms suddenly burst out of the ancient well behind his sister and grabbed her. The arms gripping his sister suddenly lifted her up and backwards and then down into the glowing depths of the well.

The last thing Souta heard was his sister's scream that faded along with the well's bright light.

Sitting in shock for a few minutes Souta's brain finally processed what he had just seen.

"Kagome!" Shooting into action he ran to the edge of the well, temporarily forgetting about his fear of the dark room. He desperately peered over the edge and into the dark. He could just barely make out the bottom of the dry well with the darkness filling the room. "…Kagome?"

It was empty.

Souta gasped and backed away from the well. He turned and stumbled his way up the steps in his haste for help. He burst out the door and dashed across the courtyard as fast as he could to the house. He threw open the door and yelled through the house.

"Mom! Jii-Chan! It's Kagome!"

* * *

~In Reikai ~ A few minutes before~

"Whaddya want Toddler?" yelled a boy, about fourteen years old, wearing a green jumpsuit-like uniform and styling slick-backed black hair and a scowl that seemed to be permanently molded to his face. His name was Yusuke Urameshi.

"Don't call me a toddler!" The furious reply came from behind a large wooden desk, occupied by piles and piles of paperwork. Sitting behind said desk was the Prince of Reikai, sole being responsible for the interactions between all three worlds, and overseer and boss of the Reikai Tentai … a 2ft., 3in. tall…toddler, sucking furiously on a pacifier while glaring daggers at the toushin currently occupying his office.

"Koenma-sama, perhaps you could tell us what you've summoned us for?" The polite suggestion came from a tall red-head standing next to the boy in the green jumpsuit. This boy seemed to be about sixteen years old with scarlet locks surrounding a chiseled face, and deep, forest green eyes with a thin strip of gold lining the edge of the pupil. He seemed to have a rather feminine appearance. Though, from his countenance, you could tell he was anything but. He was Shuichi Minamino, but to those who knew of his "other half", Kurama.

"Yeah, what he said!"shouted another boy almost as loudly as the first. He was tall, probably around 6'3", despite his age, also fourteen, and had orange hair done up in a style reminiscent to the American musician, Elvis Presley. His name was Kuwabawa and, despite his looks, he had a kind heart and an admirable sense of honor.

"Hn." (AN: Guess who! ^_^) Hiei stood, leaning against the far wall, seemingly disinterested in the goings on around him.

Koenma cleared his throat and swiveled his chair to the left towards a large screen taking up a large section of his office wall. He pushed a series of buttons on his desk and the screen came to life, displaying a large map of what happened to be the Ningenkai.

Koenma turned to the Tentai seriously and spoke.

"We have just detected a huge increase of spiritual pressure somewhere on the outskirts of western Tokyo. I need you to go and-"

_Bang!_

Koenma's speech was cut off as the door to his office burst open admitting his secretary, George. He stopped just beyond the doorway, leaning over and panting as if he had just ran across the entirety of the Reikai. After composing himself somewhat George straightened and looked towards Koenma with determination.

"Koenma-sama! Please forgive me but there is an urgent message!"

Koenma and the SD's stared expectantly at the ogre, clearly waiting for him to deliver the message.

"Well?" Koenma snapped impatiently, upset about being interrupted. A small frown/pout appeared on his childish lips. He had just been about to give his SD's an important new mission and this idiot had interrupted.

George straightened and cleared his throat nervously. "Oh - uh – right…The Lord of Makai has requested assistance with the removal of a trespasser from his lands. The messenger said it was of utmost importance and that he specifically requested the services of the Reikai Tentai."

Koenma's surprise showed on his face. It was rare for the Lord of Makai to contact him or his father and even more so for him to request assistance. His gaze passed over the SD's. Yusuke was scowling towards George at the prospect of more unnecessary work. Kuwabawa was looking at Koenma waiting for instruction. Both Kurama and Hiei were staring at George with different levels of calculation and curiosity showing on their faces. Koenma's gaze traveled then towards the screen where the signal from earlier was already faded to almost nothing. With a heavy sigh he made his decision.

"Alright. Botan, create a portal to an area close to the Lord of Makai's castle right away. Guys, find and exterminate the intruder and report back to me afterwards."

"Fine!"

"Gotcha!"

"Hai."

"Hn."

With that the cheerful grim reaper created a portal right under the unsuspecting group's feet. With a startled yell from Yusuke and Kuwabawa, they fell through, on their way to exterminate the terrifying demon terrorizing the lands of Makai.

* * *

~Somewhere in Makai~

Sunlight shone through a huge bay window into a regally decorated room. A large cherry desk, decorated with intricate designs and inscriptions, loomed in the center of the room. A fire-place blazed from the other side of the room, adding its orange glow to the natural white light from the outside.

A figure stood silently in front of the harsh glare of the sunlight, breaking up the rays to make otherworldly designs across the tatami mats of the old-fashioned floors. The brightness of the light obscured the figures identity to anyone who saw them.

A soft, tentative knock came from the set of large doors, barricading the room from anyone on the outside. With a curt "Enter.", from the tall figure, the door slowly opened. A short servant in a charcoal-colored kimono stepped through and bowed lowly, waiting to be acknowledged.

After a few moments the voice, cold and commanding, spoke again.

"Speak."

The servant straightened, showing off her unnatural, blue-green, slitted eyes.

"Milord, I've sent the order to Enma's son." Silence met her report and so she continued. "I've also informed the other lords of the situation."

"Very well; you may leave." With that the servant bowed low and left the room.

The tall figure turned his piercing gaze up to the red sky of the Makai, taking in the bloody hues with a bitter look lingering in the depths of his orbs. A small smirk touched the edge of his lips as his mind wondered to times long passed, only to vanish suddenly when his mind wandered once again to what was to come in the not-so-far-off future.

"Just a little longer…Imouto." The smooth baritone wafted through the large room, echoing slightly due to the vaulted ceilings. His voice betrayed a slight anxiety hidden under layer upon layer of trained indifference. It faded away into the walls for none but him to hear.

* * *

~With the SD's~

Yusuke grunted as he landed unceremoniously on the hard ground of the Makai. Grumbling to himself, he started to lift himself from his position, only to fall back down harshly with a startled yell when the body of his red-headed, oaf of a friend fell on his back.

"Ugh. Botan, I really do hate you." His voice, muted currently by a heavy arm squashing the side of his face into the dirt, barely reached the ears of the man above him. He barely registered the graceful entrance of his two demon friends, along with the amusement radiating from the two.

"Oh shit, Yusuke, sorry man!" Under Kuwabawa's sincere exclamation, Yusuke could detect a hint of taunting. As soon as Kuwabawa struggled up off of him, Yusuke sprung up and jabbed the red-head upside the head with his fist.

"You idiot! Watch where you're falling next time!"

"Shut up! It's not like I meant to asshole!"

"Don't tell me to shuddup you baka!"

"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it!"

"Why I aughta –"a loud clearing of a throat stopped Yusuke mid-rant and forced his hand, which had mysteriously migrated to Kuwabawa's throat, to loosen. The two "men" looked over towards their previously silent companions. Hiei was glaring daggers at the two of them while Kurama looked at them disapprovingly.

"I believe we have a job to finish gentlemen." Kurama's calm voice broke through the pair's rampaging thoughts and they broke apart, separating as if burned only to glare at each other.

A mocking snort came from their dark companion as he turned to survey the area where they had been dropped off. His forehead glowed purple for a half second before his eyes trained off towards the right of where he was standing. "Our demon is about a mile that way." With half a glance at his companions, Hiei took off towards the faint signal that he had gotten from his Jagan, barely registering the fox and the idiots following after him swiftly.

The distance took about twenty minutes due to the humans of the group, but when they got there, the sight that greeted them was definitely not what they expected.

A tiny, blue, lower-class – if you could even call it that – demon sat crouched in front of a tiny stream, facing them. In its tiny, three-fingered hands rested a small, red crystal ornament. The demon was rotating it curiously, dipping it in the water a few times before trying to take a bite out of it. This continued for a few minutes, with the SD's staring at it incredulously, before the creature finally noticed it had company.

It blinked.

They blinked.

It hissed.

They tensed.

It bolted.

They chased.

The chase was over quickly, the little bugger managing to get only a couple scratches in on Yusuke, whom had stupidly grabbed it by its long, rat-like tail, before it was dispatched by Hiei.

Picking up the small crystal dropped by the demon, Kurama examined the trinket with exasperation.

"It's worthless. Just glass, not even crystal." He sighed and pocketed the item, preparing to return it, regardless.

"What! You've got to be kidding me! After all that! I swear I'm gonna kill that stupid toddler!" Yusuke sat heavily on the ground crossing his arms over his chest, reminiscent of a petulant child, with a scowl planted firmly on his face.

Kurama sighed and eyed his irate friends helplessly. "Well come on. The sooner we get this back to the Lord of Makai, the sooner we can get back to our lives."

Grumbling, Yusuke got up and began following after the two demon members of their group once again. The sooner the better.

* * *

AN: A lot happened in this chapter. So now you know that this is sort of going to be a mix between AU and CU.

Okay, I just want to say THANK YOU for all those who have reviewed for this story! I love you guys! I'll try to get the next chappie out a little quicker. ^_^

**PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Strange Secrets

**Broken**

**Chapter 5: Strange Secrets**

* * *

Kagome grunted as she hefted her absurdly heavy backpack up and over the rim of the ancient well, listening for the tell-tale _thump_ of thick material colliding heavily with the aged gravel of the well house. With little effort after so long a time of following the same routine, the seventeen year old young woman pulled her own body over the well to follow the path of her discarded bag.

Straightening up from her crouched position, she grabbed the sturdy strap of her bag, hefted it onto her shoulder and began the short yet familiar trek to her home, wherein lay the tempting prospect of a long, hot bath. Slightly tanned, but toned arms pried open the stubborn entrance to the ancient building and blue eyes squinted into the bright onslaught of light. Pausing for a moment to take in the sights and smells of her first home, Kagome marveled at how time seemed to stand still at the old family shrine.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way across the large stone courtyard, past the shrine building itself and its conjoining storage shed, before reaching her family's actual home. The modern building looked slightly out of place in the historical setting, but the sight always seemed to bring a smile to her face.

She quickly walked up to the welcoming door and jerked it open, calling out excitedly, "Mom, Souta, Jii-chan, I'm home!"

Three answering calls of "Kagome!" resounded from throughout the house, causing her smile to widen. The thunder of feet from, no doubt, her younger brother could be heard from upstairs.

Her mother's sweet face, framed by short black hair stuck around the corner of what Kagome knew to be the kitchen where she had undoubtedly been cooking up something delicious for dinner. The thirty-nine year old mother smiled brightly upon seeing her only daughter. "Oh Kagome, you're home, it's so wonderful to see you!" she said warmly.

Kagome felt herself suddenly surrounded by the comforting warmth that was one of her mother's hugs and instantly relaxed into the secure arms she had missed while away in Feudal Japan. Suddenly, though, the peaceful moment was shattered as she felt a smaller body ram into her side with enough force to dislodge her from her mother's secure hold. If not for her training she would have surely fallen over rather painfully. Instead she managed to steady both of them in time to avoid a disaster.

"Sis!" called the tearful boy that was now wrapped around her waist as if he was afraid to let go.

Sharing a look with her mother, the young woman turned her attention back to her younger brother. The thirteen year old pre-teen now reached up to her chest and had clearly muscled up a bit, considering the death grip he now had on her waist.

"Hey Souta!" she said cheerfully.

Hearing the tone of his sister's voice caused him to back off slightly to hold her at arm's length. His eyes were searching as he looked her over for any sort of injury. Kagome smiled wryly at the gesture, realizing it as the familiar routine her younger brother had begun a year ago after she had come home banged up a bit from a fight with a particularly persistent bird demon. She would have avoided letting her family seeing her as such, but unfortunately they had been out of medical supplies and she had had to return home to collect more.

Needless to say, Souta had grown much more protective after being faced with what it was his sister had really gotten herself into five hundred years in the past.

Finding nothing, his chocolate eyes suddenly brightened in excitement.

"Guess what Kagome?" he nearly shouted.

"What?" Kagome giggled, and silently greeted her grandfather whom had just appeared behind Souta from the living room with a small wave and bigger smile. Oh it felt good to be home.

"I'm taking martial arts classes now!" Kagome's attention was suddenly focused back on her brother. "That way I can fight the bad guys just like you and Inuyasha!" The younger teen suddenly started punching the air as if it was one of those aforementioned "bad guys".

Pushing past her momentary unease, Kagome forced a huge grin on her face. "Wow Souta, that's great!"

"And my instructor, Kokoro-sensei, he's _amazing _Kagome! He's so cool, and he says I'm one of the best in the class! Did you hear that Kagome? The _best!" _

Seeing her brother's hopeful and expecting face beaming up at her, Kagome felt her resolve melt away and truly allowed herself to be happy for her younger brother.

"I'm so proud of you Souta!" she said sincerely, and enveloped her brother in a warm hug.

Feeling her brother's huge grin against her shoulder, she knew she had done the right thing. Martial Arts today were a sport. She had to remember that it wasn't a necessity in this time period. Today it was a form of fun for kids and teens and even some adults. They weren't forced to learn it to survive. There weren't fights held just to see who could kill the most opponents. It was safe, for the most part.

And she hoped with all her heart that her sweet little brother would never know what it meant to have to fight for his life.

She didn't want him to end up like her.

He was innocent where as she was jaded, and she would rather he stayed that way, thank you very much.

"Well, let's get you into the kitchen Kagome. I'm sure you're hungry." Her mother's voice broke through the mixture of excitement and apprehension that permeated the air.

With the prospect of her mother's cooking, Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement, causing chuckles to erupt in the room.

_This_ was home. How she'd missed it.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she sat at the table the next morning enjoying her mother's home-made breakfast. It was already the afternoon and Kagome had only been up and about for a few minutes. She'd caught up on a bit of her sleep she'd missed traveling around in the Feudal Era. Waking up at the crack of dawn every morning did not do wonders on a girl's mood after all. Best to catch up now.

Hearing the front door bang open, Kagome took that as a sign that her brother was home from school. The following exclamation/question proved that fact. The excited boy began talking before he even turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Kagome! Do you wanna come watch my lessons today? Sensei said anyone who wants can sit in. So you wanna, please?" By this time her overactive younger brother had made his way up to his sister and was currently kneeling on the floor beside her and hovering close to her face, puppy-dog eyes going full force.

Knowing she couldn't resist that face, it only took her a moment to agree, which prompted a loud _Whoop! _from her brother. Only a second later and Souta was upstairs changing and getting ready for lessons.

Luckily, Kagome was already dressed in jeans and a plain red T-shirt because not five minutes later, Souta reappeared in the kitchen, pausing only a second to grab his still half-asleep sister's hand before dragging her out towards the front door. Kagome quickly slipped on her black sneakers and followed her overly-excited brother out the door and away from their home.

A moment later Kun-Loon peeked her head around the corner and shook her head in fond amusement before gently closing the front door that had been forgotten in her children's' haste.

* * *

"No. No way."

"But-"

"Nope."

"But you owe me!"

"N-wait, what?"

Yusuke turned confused eyes onto the figure of an old "friend" from high school whom he hadn't seen in what?...two years? The guy grinned at him smugly.

"Yeah. You remember that time in junior high when you got in that real bad fix with those five punks from Kirishima High? I held one of them back for ya! Remember?"

Yusuke squinted his eyes at the muscled figure before him. He vaguely remembered that face from somewhere. Groaning in the face of the guy's persistence, Yusuke grudgingly gave in. _'He's just lucky I'm bored out of my damn mind and the toddler hasn't had any missions for us for a while.'_

Sensing his victory, the man, Roku he said his name was, shot forward and grabbed onto the detective.

"Good, good. Now, we've got to hurry 'cuz the next lesson is in thirty minutes."

"Hey, wait a minute you bast-!"

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, you're gonna be teaching kids so try and keep it relatively clean so I don't lose my job, 'k?"

"Wha?"

* * *

Kagome watched fondly as her little brother chatted with a few of his friends from the small martial arts school. This was Friday and apparently they met twice a week, Monday being the other day. This particular class only seemed to have about fifteen kids in the bunch, all close to the same age. They all wore the traditional white outfits with different colored sashes based on their level of skill.

'_That would have been pretty useful about five hundred years ago. "No, don't fight that guy; he's wearing a black belt! Fight the loser in the yellow!"'_ Kagome thought to herself amusedly.

Glancing around the large, high-ceiling traditional room for the fifth time, Kagome sighed.

'_Aren't teachers supposed to be on time? I thought it was the kid's job to be late.'_

As soon as she thought this, the main doors flew open, causing the pre-teens to scramble into their positions in three rows of five. A rather tall man with a goatee and shaved head marched into the room with a slightly shorter man following behind him reluctantly.

"Alright ya brats, time for practice! Start with your exercises!" the commanding voice sent the group of kids into action as they began their stances and stretches.

"Now, this here is Yusuke, he's gonna be helpin' me teach the class for the next month." Kagome's attention, as well as the attention of the students, focused on the man beside the sensei who had followed him into the dojo. He was lithely built, wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and what looked to be a permanent scowl on his young face. Kagome pegged him to be about her age, early twenties it seemed. "I expect you to show him the same respect you show me, that clear!"

This was met with a chorus of _"Yes Sensei!"_'s.

"Good!" and with that, the sensei began showing his new vict-erm-_instructor _around the facilities.

* * *

Yusuke listened with half an ear and a bored expression on his face as Roku showed him around the place he'd be working for the next month. The place was nice, he'd give it that. The entrance, he noticed as he came through, was traditional. There was a spacious entrance room with benches and bamboo plants with a wood floor which stepped up onto the tatami floor of the actual dojo.

Once you entered the actual room there was rows of chairs along the front wall for friends and family members to watch – only a few of them being occupied at the moment. The ceilings were high and there was a lot of extra space which the class, even spread out as they were, couldn't even hope to fill a fourth of it. A few doors in the back he found led to the senseis' offices, the bathrooms/changing rooms, and a small break room with coke and snack machines that he knew he'd be taking advantage of.

Once done with the tour, he was able to get a look at what he was up against with these brats.

Observing their forms for several minutes, he came to the conclusion that they would need a _lot_ of work. Their stances were all different and none of them correct. It would take a while to work them out of the way they'd apparently been taught into what was right. It would take longer than the eight days he was going to be here to accomplish that and he contemplated asking Roku if they could add a couple days to the schedule.

A few students looked pretty promising – two from the front row, one in the third and one in the fourth. Their stances still weren't brilliant, but they could be worked with and corrected the easiest. Seemed pretty determined too. That was always a good starting point.

Waiting for the kids to finish their exercises, Yusuke found his gaze wandering to the rows of seats for the family members.

There were only three people sitting in the long row at the moment, spaced out a pretty fair distance from each other.

The first figure his eyes landed on was a buff looking man with a smug look on his face as he observes the group of teens. Following his gaze, he found one of the two "promising" kids from the front row glancing at the imposing man every now and then. Smirking, Yusuke wondered at the arrogant father's reaction when he told his son that his stance was wrong and needed to be fixed. _'That ought to bring him down a peg or two. Heh.' _

Passing the father he moved onto a woman he assumed was a mother of one of the brats. She had light brown hair that was cropped short and was wearing a pink sweater. She was currently reading some sort of gossip magazine and sipping occasionally from a Styrofoam cup.

Moving onto the last person as the kids were about to end their exercises, Yusuke noticed a young woman staring intently at the group. Bright blue eyes caught Yusuke's attention and he noted that they were currently flickering back and forth amongst the forms, observing with what, from Yusuke's experience, looked like an experienced eye. Observing a bit closer, he noticed she had a pretty toned figure, complete with lithe muscles and a straight posture. Yusuke made a point to ask Roku about this one later.

Keeping that in mind, Yusuke brought his attention back to the group that was now standing at attention.

"Okay, so this is how it's gonna work for the next month or so. Some of you will be training with Yusuke and some of you will be training with me. White, yellow and orange belts with me and green, blue and brown with Yusuke here." This prompted a few groans from some and small cheers and excited chatter from others. Apparently everyone wanted to train with the new sensei. "Ah stop your whinin'! My group, follow me to the back!" The clearly disappointed group of kids followed their sulking sensei to the back of the dojo.

This left Yusuke with six students for his group, and he was slightly smug to see that the four he had observed earlier were in his group.

"Alright, since we'll be workin' together for the next four weeks I should probably know y'all's names. Start on the left, first and last name and years of experience."

Yusuke listened as they started naming off who they were, noting last names and experience.

"Matsudo, Takeo. Two years."

"Yoshisaki, Iida. Three."

"Hishumura, Kurashu. Six years." This one was said with a bit of smugness and Yusuke noticed he was the one the big guy was grinning at earlier.

"Gokushina, Dishi. Four years."

"Hashinu, Hideki. Four years."

"Higurashi, Souta. One year." This caught Yusuke's attention and he glanced at the boy who was looking straight ahead with a slight blush on his cheeks. He was obviously the youngest here and the one with the least experience, but when Yusuke had been observing him from his position in the last row it hadn't been noticeable at all. He noticed the boy glance quickly towards the front of the room, and Yusuke glanced quickly to see the young woman send an encouraging smile towards the boy, relaxing him a bit. _'Huh, must be a family member or somethin'."_

He turned his attention back to the group and they came to attention quickly.

"Alright, for most of today, I'm gonna see how far along you are individually." I'll start with the same order as I got your names. 'K. First up, Matsudo."

* * *

Kagome walked contentedly next to her brother as he continued to gush (though if you asked him he'd deny it completely) about his new sensei _'Uremeshi-sensei.' _She'd already listened to his boasting about training being _three _times a week rather than just two. Now Souta had moved onto a play-by-play of the entire lesson. Obviously she was getting a little exasperated, though still amused that her brother had found a new _'idol'._ Hopefully this one would be a better influence than Inuyasha.

"-and he blocked him like it was nothing Kagome! Kurashu! He's the best in the class! You shoulda seen his old man, he was so mad! Ha-ha! And Kurashu just stood there like an idiot and – "

"Souta I know! I was there too." Kagome halted his tirade fondly. It took about three seconds of silence before he was off again. "And then-!"

Giving up, Kagome resigned herself to listening to her brother go on about the guy with the funny aura. It still struck her as odd that he had a partial demonic aura even though he seemed perfectly human. She had never known that demons still existed in her era, besides the friend she'd had several years back. She hadn't felt one besides him since. It was something to look into that was for sure.

* * *

Kagome slept well that weekend, in her comfortable bed indoors. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved the outdoors, but a girl can only take so much before she begins to sorely miss the comforts of a hot bath, a great home-cooked meal and indoor plumbing.

She'd told Inuyasha when she left that she was going to take a month off of shard-hunting to catch up in school so she wouldn't fail and have to repeat the year. He hadn't been too happy, but when Sango said she was going to fly to a nearby village anyway to get her katana repaired, he grudgingly accepted and they parted on pretty good terms.

It was currently Sunday night and tomorrow morning Kagome would be going to school for the first time in several weeks. It still amazed her that the school still bought the continuous myriad of excuses that her grandfather continued to cook up. She feared for the day that he ran out of the more "understandable" sicknesses and moved onto things like terminal diseases and STD's. Gods she hoped she'd be able to collect the entire Shikon before then.

A tapping at her window broke her out of her drastically scary musings and she moved her sapphire eyes over towards the glass, only to spot a huge blob of red blocking her view of the outside.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. Hurriedly she got up from her bed and opened the window so her scowling friend could hop through. She shut the window and turned to ask what was the matter only to have a very familiar book shoved to within inches of her face.

"You left this. Thought you'd need it." Inuyasha had his face turned away and a red blush covered his cheeks.

Blinking at the unexpected gesture, Kagome thankfully took her math book from the hanyou's outstretched hand. Smiling at him she went forward to give him a quick hug, surprising him, but he nonetheless wrapped his arms around her loosely. Inuyasha looked down at the deceivingly petite woman in his arms.

In the last year, the two traveling companions' relationship had changed alongside the search for the shards becoming more and more deadly. They had to learn to depend on each other much more than before, to be able to watch each other's backs in tight situations and be able to confide in one another when things got to be too much.

Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship became strained when Sesshoumaru joined their group – Inuyasha adamantly against it and Kagome welcoming him like a member of the group. After a few weeks, Kagome had had enough of his sulking and had confronted him. The yelling could be heard all throughout the forest and several hurtful things were said on both sides before it ended with some difficult apologies and each with a deeper understanding of the situation from the other's point of view.

After that, Inuyasha still barely tolerated his half-brother's presence but overcame it when Sesshoumaru began teaching Kagome combat on top of what she had been learning from Sango.

Slowly Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship began to change and they both began to display their feelings more and more. Sitting closer at night around the campfire; lingering touches and a general softness to their interactions with each other. She loved him and couldn't be more grateful to know that he seemed to love her too.

Of course, that didn't mean he didn't still get on her last nerve every now and then. He could still be infuriating, though his maturity level had gone up recently due to the graveness of their situation. He was starting to realize how dangerous it really was, this search for the Shikon. He could lose all those close to him if he and his companions were not strong or careful enough in the future. That was the main reason he hadn't hindered Kagome at all in her training with Sango and Sesshoumaru. If something happened he at least wanted to make sure she could protect herself well if it was needed.

Slowly, Kagome removed herself from the not-so-short hug and reached up to plant a short sweet kiss on Inuyasha's lips, earning a small smile from her hanyou.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well I couldn't have you come back complaining about those grade things you're always nagging about." He said and scratched the back of his neck in a familiar gesture that usually belied his embarrassment.

Smiling fondly at him, Kagome walked over to her desk and placed the book atop it quietly. Turning back to Inuyasha, she spoke softly, aware of the late hour and her sleeping family.

"I should probably get some sleep Inuyasha, I've got school in the morning." She said apologetically.

He nodded, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth being the only thing to belie his displeasure. "Right. I'll see you in when you come back then." Reaching forward, he surprised her by bringing her into a brief, but firm embrace.

Both understood the silent message passed through those strong arms and back.

'_Come back to me.'_

'_I will.'_

With all of the dangers present in both of their worlds, the exchange was hardly a surprise, though it still brought tears to the corners of Kagome's eyes as she thought of all that could happen to the ones she loved while she was away. Shaking those thoughts from her mind roughly, she pulled back to smile up into his amber orbs reassuringly.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before smirking and quickly disentangling himself to move back towards the open window.

"See ya later, Kagome."

"Yep, Bye!"

And with one last glance back, Inuyasha jumped down from the second story window to land gracefully on the ground. Kagome watched from her room as he quickly made his way back to the well-house, through the door and down the well, only a bright flash of light marking his departure.

Smiling to herself once more she went back to bed to get some sleep for her first day of school in quite a while.

* * *

Shuichi Minamino, also known to his close friends as Kurama, walked the familiar path to his high school in Tokyo, Japan. With all of the missions given to the Rekai Tentai lately, it was slightly more difficult to manage to keep up with his studies for his senior year. But he managed.

Kurama walked along the slightly busy sidewalk leisurely, knowing he had plenty of time to get to school. As he walked he let his mind wander to his "job."

Something strange had been happening for a while now, that was frustrating Koenma and the team to no ends. It had actually been going on for a few years now, and they had yet to find a solution. Every now and then, very sporadically in fact, some sort of magical signature would appear on Koenma's radar in the Ningenkai. It wasn't demonic and it wasn't holy, but it put off a feeling very similar to both. And the frustrating thing was that it only appeared for a matter of seconds, making it impossible for the team to get a lock on its exact location. And on top of that, every single time it occurred, something would happen in the Makai that required their "immediate" attention. It didn't really bother Yusuke and Kuwabara too much, but Kurama, Hiei and Koenma found it rather suspicious. Who in the Makai would need to cover up something like this in the Ningenkai? Unless it had something to do with them dire-OOMPH!

Kurama's thoughts were abruptly put to a halt as he was pushed backwards by the force of someone running into him. Looking around himself quickly, almost expecting the perpetrator to be someone attacking him, he didn't see anyone nearby. Wrinkling his brow in confusion, he was about to continue walking when he heard a pained groan coming from the sidewalk. Finding this odd, he quickly glanced towards the ground, instantly spotting the perpetrator.

A high school girl, judging by her uniform, was sprawled out on the ground at his feet. He could barely hear her mumbling something about men and brick walls as she rubbed her head, wincing as she did so.

Forcing his face into a look of concern, instead of the amusement he felt at her antics, he quickly crouched down to help her up, holding his hand out in front of her face and effectively putting a halt to her tirade. His other hand reached out to grab the books that had fallen to the ground next to her and he held those out to her as well.

"I'm so sorry miss; I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kagome glanced questioningly at the hand in front of her. Most people these days would simply mumble something of an apology and continue on with their business. Her gaze traveled up the arm and finally her eyes rested on the face of the man she had bumped into when she wasn't paying attention. If she hadn't been used to being around some rather beautiful men in the past then this would have been her cue to blush.

The man was gorgeous. He had long red hair and captivating green eyes. Actually, he reminded her a bit of Shippo if he was grown up. _'Actually,' _she thought as she noticed the amusement in his eyes that belied the concern on his face, _'it _could_ be Shippo.'_

Not allowing her face to show her suspicion, she smiled gratefully and took his hand and allowed him to pull her up from her rather undignified position. _'Oh, if Sesshoumaru could see you now.' _She thought in part amusement, part gratefulness that he could in fact _not _see her now. Shaking those thoughts away, since they were the ones that got her in this position in the first place, she gratefully took her books from the Shippo look-a-like.

Realizing that she must have knocked into this man while her mind had wandered back to her friends in the Feudal Era, she blushed in embarrassment and promptly began her apology.

"I'm sorry, I was, um, thinking about something I guess, and wasn't paying attention. I didn't hurt you did I?" she said quickly glancing over him in concern. Oh, that would just make her day if she did. _'Way to go Kagome.' _she scolded herself.

Hearing the young man chuckle pleasantly, she looked at him in confusion. "Well, I guess that makes two of us then. I wasn't really paying attention either miss. And I'm just fine, all in one piece." He smiled at her charmingly before it switched to concern again. "But are you all right? You're the one who took the spill."

"Oh, I'm fine. Happens all the time really. Ha-ha. I tend to get lost in thought pretty often." Actually that was a lie; she hadn't done it in a while thanks to Sesshoumaru's training, but he really didn't need to know that.

Before he could speak again, Kagome glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh no, I have to get to class. Sorry, nice meeting you, got to go!" She said it in a rush as she made a quick bow, and rushed past him, not noticing the stiffening of his frame as her scent drifted to his overly-sensitive nose.

Kurama's body stilled as the girl rushed past, the small breeze created by her movement bringing with it a rather familiar smell.

_'A Demon?' _he thought in shocked confusion as his head whipped around to watch the oblivious teenage girl(?) hurry across the street to get to school.

* * *

AN: Finally! Phew, this took a while. 17 pages, 5000+ words. I kept getting stuck on what to do in certain parts, and kept debating on whether or not to put Inu and Kag in a relationship. Finally I got it together and made out a planning sheet for the next several chappies. And don't worry folks; it's still going to be a Hiei/Kag fic! Don't run away! XD Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It really makes my day to see that so many people like my writing. :hugs you all: I'll try to get the next one out a bit sooner.

Please click on that pretty little link at the bottom and Review!


	6. Epiphany

**Broken**

**Chapter 6: These Secrets**

* * *

Kagome bravely held back a yawn as she walked next to her overly-excited brother. Today was Monday, and it would be the second time the time-traveling young woman accompanied her younger brother to his bi-weekly martial arts lessons.

"-and Yusuke-sensei's supposed to teach us this _really _cool move today Kagome! It looks like this!" Souta proceeded to do bend far backwards unsteadily and kick out his leg, swiping it to the side, before losing his balance and falling on his butt. Souta glared up at his giggling sister half-heartedly before giving up and grinning wildly. "Well, something like that."

Kagome, still grinning, reached down and pulled him to his feet and the pair continued walking to the dojo.

* * *

Yusuke glanced around at his "students" as they practiced one of the more advanced moves. A couple of them were still having major balance problems, but most of the small group was getting the hang of it pretty quick.

His eyes were drawn to the boy who claimed to have only one year's experience in martial arts. Higurashi was his name, if he remembered right. He'd only had a little problem with the balance part of this move, but after only a few minutes he'd quickly caught on and almost had it completely down pat. Yusuke was pleasantly surprised at this and he watched curiously again as the boy once again glanced towards the observer section before smiling slightly and continuing.

Yusuke glanced towards the young woman watching in the visitor's area and took in her experienced air. Deciding to get some answers (which Roku was fresh out of), Yusuke walked casually over to Souta.

Without moving his eyes from Souta as not to raise suspicion from the observant woman, he got his attention. "Oi. Who's the chick ya keep bringin'?"

Souta glanced curiously at his sensei, and glanced at Kagome, before moving his eyes back to his sensei and smirking knowingly.

"Ah, sorry Uremeshi-sensei, Nii-san already has a boyfriend." He said mischievously.

"Wha-! No! I didn't mean it like that you brat!" Yusuke shouted, flushed bright red in embarrassment. Bringing his arm around in a choke-hold, he preceded to nooggie the cheeky brat until he begged for mercy.

"Ah! All right! Geez! What'd ya expect me to think!" He laughed, causing Yusuke to grind his fist harder into his skull before letting him go. Souta pouted and rubbed his head as Yusuke glanced away in embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and looked back towards the recovered-and-now-grinning kid. "So, I guess she's your sister then? Why d'ya keep bringin' her here?" he asked curiously.

Souta scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before straightening and smiling brightly. "Nee-san's the best at this so I wanted her to see how I was doing! See if she could give me any tips. I wanna be just as strong as nee-san one day!" He ended passionately, nodding sternly towards his incredulous sensei.

"The best? At this?" He really couldn't help glancing once again at the petite woman sitting in a chair that looked bigger than her. Said woman was currently watching the two converse with slightly narrowed eyes. "Seriously?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah! Here, she'll show you! Sis!" Souta shouted, motioning his older sister their way.

Yusuke observed her closely as she approached. Her movements were fluid as she stood and walked towards the two who had gained quite a bit of attention from the rest of the dojo.

When she reached them she glanced briefly at Yusuke, inclining her head in greeting, before turning her attention to Souta. "What is it Souta?"

"Uremeshi-sensei doesn't think you can fight."

Yusuke stiffened guiltily as he tried to make it less offensive, considering the woman's narrowed gaze was now focused intently on him. "Hey, that's not what I said! I just meant-"

"-That women aren't good fighters, right Uremeshi-sensei? That there's no way a woman could beat you?" Kagome asked menacingly.

"Hey now I never…well, not me, but I wasn't talking about that! I just-"

"Not you, huh? How about we test that theory Uremeshi-sensei?" She cut in again as she removed the light jacket she had worn to fight off the slight chill outside. Underneath revealed a tight, black turtle-neck shirt with the sleeves stopping at the elbows to allow easy movement. A black pendant with a blood-red rose rested innocently against her chest.

Yusuke stared at the woman incredulously. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut. He looked around him to see that everyone had backed away from the pair and were watching intently.

He turned his attention back to the battle-ready woman in front of him. Her hands were at her sides non-chalantly as she watched him intently. "Now, wait a minute! I never said I wanted to fi-whoa!" Yusuke ducked swiftly as a sneaker-clad foot came barreling quickly towards his face.

"Oi! What was that f-shit!" Yusuke stopped talking as he jumped back and brought his arms up to block the foot coming towards his mid-section. The surprising force of the impact drove Yusuke back several feet and only his years of training kept him on his feet. Straightening up and quickly jumping back to avoid an incoming fist, Yusuke got out of range momentarily and straightened up to properly observe his opponent. Kagome was crouched in a defensive position across the room. Her right hand was in front of her, held stiffly in a straight line horizontal to her figure. Her other was at her side, ready for the offensive and focused pointedly at Yusuke.

Realizing that this girl wasn't playing around, Yusuke got into his own position, both fists out front and legs spread apart. By this time the students and parents had retreated to a glass-incased observing room to watch the display of power.

Yusuke watched his opponent intently as he took his stance. It had been a while since he'd had a good fight and he was kind of anticipating this – even if it was against a girl.

Kagome smirked darkly, almost sensing his thoughts and then the next second she was gone. Yusuke glanced around startled, before he suddenly ducked into a roll to the left as a fist came hurtling towards him from his right.

Barely giving him time to recover from his surprise at her fast movements, Kagome came at him again, striking at Yusuke in rapid succession, forcing him to remain on the defensive. This went on for several minutes – Yusuke blocking the rapid succession of heavy punches and kicks aimed at his body and Kagome looking for some kind of opening. Yusuke was stupefied. He'd never seen _any_ of these techniques before!

A hard fist finally made it through the defense and connected jarringly with his gut, making him fly back until his back slid across the ground a foot before stopping. Groaning, Yusuke lifted his head and stared in surprise across at his smirking opponent whom was currently supporting a small smirk and a raised brow.

Yusuke couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. She'd beaten him. Really, he could keep going but like in many street fights, Yusuke could tell that the silent rule was that the first one down, wins. Or won, in this case. _'Damn.' _

He watched warily as she approached him confidently, before holding out her hand.

Scowling moodily, Yusuke grabbed her hand and let her help pull him up.

"Yeah!"

The cheer from Souta brought Yusuke's attention to the fact that they were not alone and a group of teenagers had just been witness to his first defeat in years - and to a girl!

The kids gathered excitedly around a harassed looking Kagome and fired off question after question and excited exclamations.

"Wow! How'd you do that?"

"Can you teach me that move?"

"You beat Uremeshi-sensei!"

"Are you really Souta's older sister?"

"Will you teach us instead of sensei?" That one prompted two indignant "Hey!"s from the two senseis present.

After a couple minutes of this an irate Roku broke in. "All right you brats! Enough! Get back to practice! Show's over!" This earned disappointed groans from the students as they moved back in to their areas and proceeded to get back into practicing their stances, some of them pausing every few minutes to try one of the moves shown in the fight.

Yusuke glanced once more at the woman who'd thoroughly kicked his ass, before scraping up his smashed pride and moving back to his group to continue practice.

Kagome returned to the seating area and sat to continue watching her brother, unaffected by the previous events.

* * *

Yusuke stormed moodily into Koenma's office, ignoring the raised brows of his friends. "What d'ya want ya damn toddler?"

"Don't call me a toddler! Now, you four have a new mission. It should be pretty quick so listen up…"Yusuke walked with the other three towards Genkai's temple after they'd found and gotten rid of some rogue demon that had escaped into the Ningenkai.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other as Yusuke punched Kuwabara over the head over some comment or another before going back to folding his arms over his chest and sulking.

Kurama was the first to ask what was on all their minds. "Yusuke, is something the matter? You seem in a rather foul mood today."

Kurama watched curiously as Yusuke stiffened before mumbling something so low not even Hiei with his enhanced hearing could pick it up.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked curiously.

"I said some bitch beat me in a fight yesterday, okay! Happy!...Shit!" Yusuke threw up his arms in frustration.

Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other, both with thinly-veiled surprise. Yusuke was certainly not a weak opponent. So to be beat, let alone by a woman, had to be a blow on his pride after all the years of training he had gone through and all the demons he had fought. Speaking of which… "Was she human?"

"Yes dammit!" Yusuke responded angrily and abruptly stopped and turned towards his friends, causing a loudly laughing Kuwabara to almost run into him.

Well, that's even more surprising. A_ human_ _woman_ beat the leader of the Rekai-Tentai?

For a brief minute, Kurama contemplated the possibility that Yusuke had taken it easy on her since she was a human female, but he quickly threw that out. This was Yusuke, he may have taken it easy on the woman at first but he would have never let her win. She must be extremely powerful to be able to pull off such a feat, especially now that Yusuke's demon blood from his father had awoken in him. This warranted some looking in to.

Kurama focused his attention back on Yusuke who had had enough of Kuwabara's bellowing laughs and decided to put an end to them – physically. Clearing his throat loudly, Kurama brought Yusuke's attention back to the topic in question.

"So who was this woman Yusuke?"

Yusuke paused for a minute, trying to remember her name. His eyes narrowed in focus but in all the commotion he never even gotten her name. "Dunno. She's the big sister of one of the brats I'm teachin' at the dojo. Higu-somethin's their last name."

Kurama sighed in exasperation. "Well, you have these lessons again tomorrow right?"

Yusuke glanced at his red-headed friend suspiciously. "Yeah. Why?" He asked hesitantly.

Kurama grinned and held his hands in front of him placatingly. "Ah, well you see a human woman that strong warrants some looking into doesn't she? I just figured we could…drop in during the lesson and observe her."

Yusuke cringed at the thought of his partners seeing the tiny woman who had kicked his ass. Gods, he'd regret this, he just knew it. Not looking happy one bit, Yusuke glared at his friends. "Fine! But be on time and don't go blowing anyone up while you're there." This last bit was aimed at our favorite fire hybrid whose response was to glare back threateningly (which of course was pointedly ignored).

* * *

Kagome groaned as she was rudely woken from her slumber by a persistent banging coming from somewhere near her head. Thinking Buyo must have snuck into her room again and was playing around, she flipped over in her bed to lie on her stomach and pull a pillow snugly over her head.

The banging stopped for a split second before Kagome was fully woken up by a gruff (and very loud voice) yelling from just outside her window.

"Kagome! Don't you ignore me! And don't you dare go back to sleep! Hey! Wake up!" Giving up on sleeping in a bit, Kagome groaned pathetically and reluctantly rolled her way out of bed in a bit of a daze, moving towards the window and finally looking up towards "The Disturbance."

Sleepy eyes slowly took in the sight before her and when her brain finally registered the tattered, blood-soaked haori Kagome let out a shocked gasp and promptly unlatched and opened the glass obstruction. She watched fretfully as Inuyasha stumbled through the opening and landed solidly on her carpeted floor.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Unable to control her worry any longer she moved towards her love and began checking him over for injuries, deftly avoiding the half-hearted swatting of his hands.

Moving away Inuyasha moved swiftly towards Kagome's closet, speaking gruffly as he tossed out first, Kagome's large travelling bag, pre-packed for such events, and her bow and arrows.

"A demon's attacking the village. We don't have much time; Sango and Miroku are holding it off for now, but it's strong." He turned back around to see Kagome had already dressed into the black and blue taijiya outfit Sango had given her a few months back. Inuyasha blinked at the speed in which she'd changed, '_And_, he thought with an inner blush, _how amazing that thing looks on her. I'll have to remember to thank Sango.' _At the reminder of his Taijiya friend, Inuyasha shook himself back onto the main topic, brushing off Kagome's amused/knowing look.

"We think it has a jewel shard."

* * *

Inuyasha bound out of the well with Kagome situated comfortably on his back and sped through the forest to the small village that they had both come to call home. (A second home in Kagome's case.)

Clearing the forest, he skidded to a stop on the hill that overlooked the village and let Kagome down to take stock of the situation. Blue eyes took in the scene seriously. Many of the huts were torn to beyond repair and several injured and dead littered the streets. Quickly looking off to the left of the village Kagome saw, with a small sense of relief that most of the villagers, including the women and children had escaped to the tree-line, away from the destruction. Some of the village men remained in the village to assist in holding off the large demon.

A large blast brought Kagome's attention to the main attraction. An enormous purple…thing…was thrashing violently against one of the larger huts towards the center of the village. Kagome wasn't even able to discern what type of demon it was. The thing seemed to be made of several parts of several different youkai. Mostly insects and maybe a bird or two. The rising sun highlighted the demon in a way that made it look even more grotesque.

Kagome spotted Miroku, riding behind Sango on Kirara, had been the cause for the demon's painful demonstration. Three of his holy sutras were burning through the demon's forehead, including its right eye. Though only after a few seconds the demon seemed to recover.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "That's impossible for a regular demon. There must be…" Blue eyes fastened in on their target. A small black glow coming from right behind the demon's skull.

"There!" Pulling her bow around from her back and positioning it steadily, the young miko took aim, and let her arrow fly true. Her and her hanyou companion watched in triumph as the arrow, surrounded by her glowing purifying energy, neared its target. But just a second before it hit, the demon looked up, straight at the deadly light and dodged it, throwing it off from its intended target. But a loud bellow of pain revealed that it did in fact hit the bug demon, just not where it was supposed to.

Kagome watched with grim satisfaction as one of the demons eight legs fell from the twisted body and disintegrated before it even met the earth.

Her small victory was short lived however, as the demon turned its sights on the young miko, ignoring the monk and slayer that tried to divert its attention back to them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, gripping her around her waist and hauling her out of harm's way just a split second before the spot they were standing on was obliterated by a thick, green smoke, which instantly killed all of the surrounding foliage.

Inuyasha continued to leap from place to place, circling the demon and adjusting Kagome on his back so she could more effectively aim at the monstrosity. Some arrows hit their target, but because of the quick movement and lack of true focus on Kagome's part, none were powerful enough to do serious damage.

"Inuyasha we need to get closer! Or find somewhere to put me down!" she yelled over the shrieking roars of the creature.

Suddenly Inuyasha stumbled as the log under his foot was blown away by the green smoke. Kagome's hands clutched tight to his haori as Inuyasha began moving once again, both hardly able to believe the thing was able to aim so accurately at this speed!

"I may be able to circle closer, but there's no way I'm letting you down! This thing is getting faster!" Inuyasha yelled back. And after glancing once again at their quarry, Kagome knew he had to be right. The green balls of poison gas were moving faster and faster from the demon's mouth, aiming not only at them, but at Sango and Miroku on Kirara as well. With their added distraction, Inuyasha and Kagome were barely able to avoid the bug's range, but she knew if something were to happen to them, they would all be toast.

"Fine, then get me closer! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Alright then!" Suddenly Inuyasha jerked to the left and descended from the outer hill he was currently racing across to plunge through the air, seemingly straight towards the demon and an incoming ball of green gas.

"Ahh! Inuyasha wha-!" Kagome's sentence was cut short as Inuyasha began to plunge straight down, the green gas barely missing Kagome's head. Their descent came to an abrupt stop as Inuyasha landed firmly on one of the outer-most huts. Kagome tired to slow her wildly beating heart as she glanced with wide eyes at the place they had just been, only to see nothing but dead earth.

Kagome's head jerked around as she heard the bug's shriek/roar of fury. Now that she was up closer, Kagome was almost sick right there at how disgusting of a creature this was. Its skin was not only purple, but it had pieces of rotting flesh hanging from its stomach and sides and its eyes seemed to be bulging almost out of its head. And man, did it stink!

Inuyasha began moving once again as the demon once again began spouting its poison in their direction. Though it _was_ harder for the demon to aim and shoot off as many gas balls, the attacks seemed to have grown in size; as if they'd dissipated the further away they got from the source.

Kagome once again began taking aim with her arrows, the closer target making it easier for her to focus her powers and aim. Finally it looked like they were gaining an upper hand as Kagome rid the demon of two more of its legs, causing it to topple slightly and effectively throwing it off balance.

Shouting in triumph, Kagome took aim towards the demon's skull. Just before she let her arrow fly the demon turned its head…towards Kirara. It opened its toothless mouth and Kagome watched in horror as a huge green ball built up quickly within its mouth. Their friends, who had gotten closer in their distraction wouldn't be able to get away in time.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled in warning before letting her arrow fly. But the worry over her friends' safety had caused her to lose her grasp on her concentration and the hit was weak.

Kagome turned her attention from the shot and watched in horror as the green gas made its way quickly towards her shocked friends. Kirara tried to evade, but it was too late and the green gas circled the three in and impenetrable ball of poison.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she watched the green ball descend to the ground. Kagome felt Inuyasha jerk under her as he leapt and ran his way as quickly as he could to get to their friends. Both sufficiently distracted, neither noticed the demon rearing for another attack. And when they did notice, the green ball was right on course.

Kagome stared in disbelief as she saw the ball of destruction advancing on them quicker than they could dodge. Blue eyes clenched shut, and small hands gripped the haori of her love as she thought to herself in grim amusement _'Well I suppose there could be worse ways to die.'_

_'Mom. Souta. Grandpa. I'm sorry.' _Kagome opened her eyes, determined to brave through her last moments. And her vision was filled with white.

* * *

The next day a group of four young men were seen walking together in downtown Tokyo towards the small district known for the abundance of temples and dojos.

Yusuke glanced behind him moodily, taking in the forms of a calm Kurama, an indifferent Hiei and a curious Kuwabara. Sighing inaudibly, Yusuke continued leading the group until they came across the tall, open wooden gates that opened up into the small courtyard of the dojo in which he taught.

Ignoring his friends as they took in their surroundings, Yusuke continued on through the glass doors, removed his shoes in the entry-way and entered the dojo's large practice area. The kids had all already started on their exercises and so Yusuke allowed himself a moment to observe the stances of the kids he taught. Satisfied, Yusuke turned his reluctant attention back to his friends who were staring in horror and incredulousness at…that middle-aged mother?

Yusuke glanced around the room frantically, not spotting any sign of the petite young woman. His futile search was interrupted by Kuwabara leaning down to whisper loudly in his ear. "Psst! Yusuke! You lost to…_her?"_

_Twitch. _"Hell no you dumbass!" Yusuke's voice carried throughout the dojo, causing all attention to be centered on the fuming man. Instantly, in the face of the glaring mother and Roku, Yusuke lowered his voice. "It doesn't look like she's here."

Yusuke's eyes were drawn to the younger brother of the woman, "Souta" he remembered, and saw him eyeing the four suspiciously as he went through his drills.

Shaking off his curiosity to the kid's reaction, Yusuke motioned him over to the corner of the room.

Hiei watched with mild curiosity as the young teen wandered closer eyeing the four of them intently, particularly Kurama and Hiei himself. Hiei raised a brow internally as he thought on the boy's reaction to them.

Could he sense what they were?

Hiei listened with half an ear as Yusuke began questioning the kid.

"Yo, kid. Where's that sister of yours this time?" That's Yusuke for you. Always straight to the point.

_'No. Just coincidence. There's no way he could.'_ And yet there was something strange about this kid that he couldn't quite place.

"What's it to you?" He looked even more suspicious now. He kept moving his attention between the four men, examining them thoroughly. Strange reaction indeed.

"Hey! No need to be such a bra-!"

"What Yusuke means to say is that we just wanted to meet the woman who defeated him the other day. Just to offer some congratulations. It's not an easy feat." Kurama, always the peacekeeper, cut Yusuke off before he could close the kid off. By the boy's sudden prideful grin, it seemed to have worked.

"Oh man! You shoulda seen it! Nee-chan wiped the floor with 'im! Sensei didn't stand a chance!" Souta exclaimed, thrusting his fists into the air theatrically.

Yusuke's eye twitched in irritation as he balled up his fists and stepped towards the kid threateningly. "Oh yeah. Why don't you rub it in more, ya little punk?" Souta stuck his tongue out childishly with a smug expression, adding to Yusuke's irritation. "Why you little-"

"So, if you don't mind, where is your sister at the moment…ah…sorry, I didn't get your name?" Kurama asked sheepishly.

"Name's Souta. And Nee-chan isn't here. She left this morning to go visit family out of town. She probably won't be back for a while." The excuse was entirely plausible. Why wouldn't the Rekai Tentai believe the boy's words? Others would of course take them at face value. And just as others would, two of the young men did believe his words. But the other two, gifted with certain abilities (one of which was enhanced hearing which conveniently helped with detecting lies by listening to increased heart rate) weren't fooled.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the boy and took another closer look at his appearance, noticing Kurama beside him doing the same. He'd just lied. Not completely, it seemed to be a half truth, but not the whole truth. But what would this human need to lie for? Where had his sister gone to that he was trying to keep secret?

As Hiei continued to examine the boy, not paying attention to Kuwabara's obnoxious questions and Yusuke's indignant yelling, he noticed something. Something he'd noticed earlier as well, but had brushed it off. There was something strange about this boy that struck a chord within Hiei. And with a confused jolt he realized what it was.

This kid seemed _really _familiar.

Hiei's small epiphany was cut to an abrupt end as Roku-sensei yelled across the dojo.

"Higurashi!" Wide red eyes snapped towards the instructor so fast Hiei was distantly surprised he didn't injure any nerves. "Enough goofin' off! Get back over here and finish your routines!"

And as Hiei watched the younger boy jog back over to the other side of the dojo, he had a whole other kind of epiphany.

_'Kagome.'_

* * *

AN: Mwahahah!

Okay, I know some of you probably hate me right now, and I'm not going to give excuses as to why I haven't updated for so long, but once again I am going to try and get the next one out faster. I think this one did get out faster than my last chappie! …Maybe? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; it was pretty fun to write, though Word did keep giving me problem at several points.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I made it to 100 reviews! So friggin happy! I appreciate every single review I get. I really do. I love you guys, and I'm grateful to those who have stuck with this story and those of you who found it wandering randomly in the abyss and decided to give it a shot. XD

Please Review!


	7. Choices

**Broken**

**Chapter 7: Choices**

* * *

~_Sengoku Jidai~_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times when all that met her vision was pure white. Was this the afterlife? Heaven? Hell? Was blankness all that there was after you died? What happened to golden roads and never-ending buffets of your favorite foo-

Kagome lurched forward and suddenly the overwhelming white left her vision only to be replaced with a fast-approaching, not-so-soft-looking ground. Kagome hadn't realized how high Inuyasha could jump until right at that moment as she was free-falling towards the unforgiving earth. It seemed like her slow descent to the ground took at least thirty minutes, though it was probably more like thirty seconds. But in that thirty seconds, the wind managed to knock her around so much that Kagome soon found herself falling towards the ground back-first. And what a sight it was that greeted her now upturned vision.

Besides Inuyasha torpedoing through the air towards her, attempting to catch her before she hit the ground, it was what was behind Inuyasha that caught her attention. To the young miko's immense, but no less relieved, surprise, the white that had filled her vision moments before had not been the afterlife (obvious to her now of course) but had actually been the long platinum hair of a very familiar dog demon. AKA: Sesshoumaru to the rescue.

The powerful Taiyoukai was currently creating some sort of shield from his own poison to counter the poison gas from the purple demon. His right arm, the only one he still had, stretched out before him confidently, forming the green bubble that surrounded him. The purple demon, now thoroughly distracted, couldn't care less about his previous adversaries as it attempted to get past the dog demon's shield. This was actually quite convenient for Kagome who was in a very vulnerable position speeding towards the ground.

Just as that thought crossed through her mind, she felt very familiar hands grab her firmly by the arms and this time her vision was filled with red. Inuyasha clasped Kagome to his chest as he spun in the air, tucking her face close to his chest and holding her up bridal style as he prepared to land.

Landing with all the grace Kagome would have certainly lacked, the hanyou continued to hold his burden close as he looked up to where the his older half-brother was battling the vicious demon. Recovering quickly from the fall, Kagome nudged Inuyasha to let her down. Hesitantly he did and the miko immediately looked to the area where her friends had fallen to their assumed deaths in the giant ball of poison.

Expecting the worst, tragic blue eyes took in the giant crater on the other side of the battle. Only to see a familiar figure in purple robes waving to her and giving the okay sign he'd learned from the futuristic teen. Kagome sobbed slightly in relief, and attracting the attention of the hanyou next to her, she gave the same sign back, watching with slightly wet eyes as Sango emerged from the crater, followed by a small Kirara.

A furious roar brought all of their attention to the battle where Sesshoumaru had abandoned his shield to send his own poisonous attack at the demon, slashing a huge wound into the demon's torso, causing its blood to rain over the clearing. Kagome's vision was again filled with red as Inuyasha pulled her towards him and threw the arm of his haori over her to protect from the possibly harmful blood. Luckily the demon's blood wasn't poisonous and Inuyasha backed away from her and pulled out his Tetsusaiga to join in on the fray, only by now it wasn't really needed.

The blow from Sesshoumaru's poison claws caused the giant form of the insect youkai to topple sideways towards the ground, its legs flailed about for purchase, but seeing as it was still missing several, it made it impossible to do so. Lucky for them, the jewel shard in this one's head didn't allow the youkai to re-grow limbs. Apparently the poisonous attack was a bit much for the demon's healing ability as well, as it took quite a while for the deep wound to heal, giving the perfect opportunity for Sesshoumaru to attack again.

Knowing it was useless unless the Shikon shard was removed, Kagome yelled up towards the dog demon as he gave the bug demon yet another deep wound on its shoulder to add to its ever-growing collection.

"Sesshoumaru! It has a sacred jewel shard! In its forehead!" A tick appeared in the small woman's forehead as the inu-youkai didn't even acknowledge her words. Regardless, he moved to aim for the thing's forehead as Inuyasha slashed at the bug's flailing appendages, attempting to get closer.

Green, glowing claws aimed for the demon's forehead and in a matter of a few minutes, nothing remained of the beast but a pile of purple ash that was dragged away by the wind.

On the ground, Inuyasha blinked and scowled as the giant leg before him suddenly disintegrated. Narrowed eyes watched as the Taiyoukai drifted down to the ground gracefully, tainted jewel resting between his claws. The covered feet of the Taiyoukai touched down gently, and immediately began walking towards the miko standing away from the dissipating pile of ash.

_ 'Psh. Show off,' _thought the ruffled hanyou.

Inuyasha immediately leaped to the young miko's side and watched with as small scowl as the Taiyoukai came to a stop just a few feet from the pair. Kagome absently noted that Sango and Miroku were making their way towards them.

Narrow, golden eyes, highlighted by red markings, reminding the miko of eye shadow from her time, observed the small priestess. Slowly, his clawed right hand reached out towards her, ignoring the hanyou at her right side and the three figures that had appeared on the miko's left. Standing with his arm straight out and jewel shard clenched between his thumb and index claw, the powerful demon waited for the young woman's response.

Knowing from experience the small amount of patience the stoic demon before her possessed, the small miko immediately reached out and took the tiny shard and watched as it turned from tainted black to its pure pink hue. Looking back up into the indifferent eyes of the Taiyoukai, she gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sensei."

The stoic figure nodded his head slightly but continued to stand in place, staring down at the now sheepish woman before him.

Trying to relieve some of the tension, Inuyasha assumed an arrogant stance and growled out in a half-serious voice, "About damn time you showed up."

Harsh golden orbs jerked to the hanyou immediately and Inuyasha barely refrained from flinching at the look. A rare snarl overcame the usually unmovable Taiyoukai's lips.

"And _what_ exactly was that display? Pathetic, Inuyasha. I'd hoped you'd at least be able to protect the miko while I was away. I see I expected too much." Sesshoumaru's eyes drilled into the hanyou's turned head. Kagome stared in sympathy at her friend as he guiltily avoided eye contact.

Scoffing in disgust, and watching in secret pleasure as Inuyasha instantly bristled, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to Kagome.

"Miko." Kagome's eyes snapped again towards the imposing figure before her. "Training tonight. Apparently you need a refresher from this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome winced as she watched Sesshoumaru turn away and make his way into the forest. No doubt it was gonna be a rough night.

* * *

~_Present Day~_

Ruby orbs watched closely from the roof of one of the numerous buildings that Tokyo sported as a young boy walked along the sidewalk, accompanied by some of the boys from the dojo. He listed idly as they chatted about mundane things and leapt from roof to roof keeping up with their progress. Finally, his target split off from the rest of the boys with a wave and shot across the street. After walking along for a ways he turned through a shrine entrance to begin walking up a huge flight of stairs.

Hiei jumped across the street into the trees that surrounded the stairs on both sides and continued to leap up the steep hill and came to a stop at the top, just a few feet from the edge of the perimeter. Hiei's demonic eyes took in the familiar scene from what seemed such a long time ago. The old shrine was just how he remembered it. The cobble-stone courtyard and the traditional prayer shrine and out-buildings, all the way down to the sacred sutras placed around the large tree to the left.

Hiei needlessly ducked further into his chosen hiding place as the boy, Souta, finally reached the top of the steps and began walking across the courtyard and into the more modern house at the back. The demon waited several minutes to make sure no one was coming back out before leaping out of the tree, aiming for the shadows behind one of the closer out-buildings.

Only his progress was stopped rather painfully by an invisible force that threw him back into the tree-line. Before his body connected painfully with the ground, the small hybrid flipped around and as soon as his feet touched the ground he was in a crouched, defensive position, his sword held out in front of him threateningly. Hiei growled as he glanced around wildly for his attacker, but spotted no one.

Scowling, he peered closer at the area where he'd been thwarted. But still he saw nothing there.

With a fair amount of disbelief, he moved forward towards the tree-line cautiously, ruby eyes darting around constantly for hidden threats. Seeing as nothing was about to approach him, he stopped only inches from where he'd been when he was thrown. Slowly, Hiei reached his hand up through the air. And as he suspected his hand was instantly seared by a painful, invisible force.

Quickly retracting his hand, Hiei looked down to the scorched skin on his fingertips. It was taking his demonic healing far too long to heal such a slight burn. So, this wasn't a demonic barrier obviously. That only left one option, one option that Hiei was _extremely _reluctant to believe.

This was a _miko's _barrier.

_'Impossible. They're all gone by now.'_

It was almost common knowledge amongst demons that since the splitting of the two worlds, a powerful miko was near impossible to find, if not completely impossible. They were no longer needed, so like with anything in nature, their powers simply "died off". Hiei himself had never actually seen one in person, though he had heard stories from other demons claiming to have come in contact with one of the powerful priestesses. Most didn't bother believing the tales though and the name Miko had eventually become nothing more than a tall tale.

So why was one here? Now? In the middle of Tokyo no less.

Shaking the thoughts away, Hiei looked back up towards the shrine grounds, keeping his sword in hand as a precaution. If there really was a powerful miko around, then she would have no qualms about killing a demon hanging about the perimeter of her wards.

Using his demonic sight and sense of smell, Hiei tried to pinpoint his reason for being there. Through the windows of the modern house Hiei spotted the familiar form of Kun-Loon bustling around in the kitchen, Souta standing next to her, no doubt telling her about his day. Not able to see anything else, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose.

The familiar scent of the shrine and the Higurashi family wafted through his senses as he tried to pinpoint who was in the house. The distinct scent of Souta came to him first and he moved past that one to take in the familiar scent of Kun-Loon Higurashi. The scent of Kagome's grandfather also came to him from the hundreds of other scents pervading the grounds. Finally, Kagome's scent registered on his senses, the familiar scent of rain and lilies drifted to him sweetly and he inhaled deeply before realizing what he was doing.

Her scent was old though; by a day at the most, but still old. So, at least the brat wasn't lying about that part. Suddenly a strong breeze blew across the grounds, bringing with it another scent. Something musky and wild. A demon's scent.

_'What the hell?' _

As the scent registered, Hiei wondered how he could have missed it before. It was almost overpowering really; like the demon was trying to stake a claim on the entire shrine. But what in the world was a _demon_ doing on shrine grounds? (And no, the irony of this thought did not escape him.)

A million possibilities ran through his head as he gazed blankly across the grounds. None of them, however, brought him any comfort.

_'What have you gotten yourself into now Kagome?'_

A foreign emotion welled up briefly in his chest as he remembered how they'd drifted apart. And how, really, he was the one responsible. Because of his quest for power, he'd lost her. How could he just show up out of the blue now after leaving and essentially forgetting about her for all those years? All he could hope for now was that she hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble. He'd have no qualms about tearing apart any demon that attempted to screw with his childhood friend.

Suddenly his mind wondered back to the reason he was here. If that really was _Kagome_ that had wiped the floor with Yusuke's ass, then how the hell had she gotten that good? And regardless, she was _human. _No human could beat a half-demon like Yusuke in a fair fight. There was no way. So what was going on exactly?

Hiei's gaze drifted to his slightly scorched hand and then back to the invisible barrier before him, eyes slightly wide.

_'No. Not possible.' _The girl he remembered from back then had been completely ordinary. There was no way she could have been a miko. None of her family had even the slightest bit of spiritual ability. And Hiei had never once felt even an inkling from the young girl.

Bemused red eyes took in the familiar shrine once more before turning away. There was no use waiting around when his target was obviously not there. With that in mind, the dark hybrid turned and traveled back towards the city, determined to return every day until he got his answers.

* * *

_~Sengoku Jidai~_

Kagome collapsed onto her back, panting next to the fire pit in the small hut as the rest of the group watched on in sympathy. Sesshoumaru entered a moment later and sat down gracefully near the door. Silence reigned in the hut for a few moments as Kagome regained her composure and sat up, gratefully accepting a cup of tea from Miroku.

The small group sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

"So will you be going back to your time Kaa-san?" Shippo piped up suddenly from next to the recovering miko. All eyes moved to Kagome as she glanced at the young fox demon next to her and contemplated the question. The title warmed her heart more than any could know as she heard the young demon beside her refer to her as his mother, and with a gentle smile she took in the appearance of her "kit".

Over the past year the young fox demon had gone through a growth spurt. Sesshoumaru had explained that every demon goes through them at several points in their lives, normally when they gain more power and their bodies are forced to adjust quickly. And quick it was. One night her little Shippo had gone to sleep the tiny kit she could hold in her arms, and when he woke up he had the body of a preteen. The group was understandably surprised until Sesshoumaru gave them the explanation. Said Taiyoukai then took it upon himself to train the young kit in combat, making him a formidable opponent in a short amount of time.

Even though he looked older (and realistically she knew he was much older than he looked – probably older than her) Kagome couldn't help but feel relieved that Shippo had been given the task of evacuating the villagers and protecting them instead of being in the middle of the battle earlier today.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, and studiously ignoring the disapproving frown on Sesshoumaru's face, she took a deep breath and answered her kit's question. The question she had been contemplating all day.

"I've decided to stay and hunt down the rest of the jewel shards. I really can't keep going back and forth like this. People at home are starting to wonder."

The group stared at the small priestess solemnly, knowing how much saying this would cost her, but also knowing that it had to be done. Inuyasha moved to her side and sat, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, while Shippo cuddled up against her other side. Her eyes caught those of the Taiyoukai's and he nodded silently.

Kagome lowered her gaze and stared into the fire for several minutes, her mind drifting between the future and the past – both having just as much of a place in her heart. Despite her wanting to be able to go back and forth as she pleased, she knew it wasn't realistic. Her school was already suspicious of her collection of absences (sometimes months at a time), it was only a matter of time before people started asking more questions and looking into her medical records and finding a complete absence of any kind of sickness. She was already twenty years old, but she was still a senior in high school. She'd already been held back two years and the only way she could pass this year would be if she gave up shard-hunting altogether.

Determination bloomed in her heart when she thought of her choice. Graduating high school or reassembling the Shikon no Tama.

Her future or the lives of countless innocents.

There really was only one answer.

She'd drop out of high school and attempt to get her GED later. She would stay in the past until this was finished. _This_ was her destiny and no one could do it except for her. No one else would die because of her. She'd keep getting stronger until nothing could stand in her way.

"In the morning I'll go home and get my things. Then I'll come back and we can head out to find the rest of the shards." Everyone looked briefly to the small flask around the miko's neck, where inside lay a small collection of pink shards. They still had quite a long way to go.

* * *

~_Present Day~_

Kagome paused at the threshold of the well house and looked out on the grounds of her home. The wind gently rustled the leaves of the Goshinboku as it danced through the courtyard. It was Autumn, and the leaves of the great tree were turning to their vibrant red, preparing to make their descent to the ground. Sapphire eyes took in the shrine and the ancient building surrounding it before moving past them to the more modern house in the back.

Taking a shaky breath, the young miko gripped the strap of her backpack and slung it up on her shoulder before making her way towards her cozy house. The traditional kimono felt odd as she walked. One of the Sango's as she hadn't wanted to worry her family by coming home in full battle attire. Hesitating for a moment when she reached the entrance, she plastered on a big smile before opening the door and entering.

"I'm home!"

Silence greeted her as she walked into the dark house and her smile immediately fell. A conversation with her mother the day before drifted to her mind and she suddenly remembered her grandfather's doctor appointment. Relief as well as regret welled in her chest as she realized she wouldn't be saying goodbye in person. After a few minutes of standing in front of the open door, the young miko sighed before moving towards the kitchen, intent on grabbing some food and bottled water.

Eventually, she made it to her room, yellow bag weighed down with junk food, water bottles, first aid supplies and toiletries from the bathroom. Plopping the weighty bag on her bed she began rooting through her drawers, picking out a few of her more sturdy outfits to take along. Jeans, tops and a coat in case it got colder, as well as undergarments. She'd long ago learned her lesson not to wear skirts or school uniforms while attempting to battle demons. It often led to rather embarrassing situations.

Grabbing a few extra useful knickknacks, she finally finished and pulled the string of her bag tight, sealing the contents inside. For several long moments she stood there, rooted in silence one hand on the worn strap of her gigantic backpack. She'd gone through this routine so many times before in the past five years, but for some reason this time it felt different. Somehow, she knew that when she left this time, everything would change. Whether it was for the better or worse, she didn't quite know.

What if this would be the last time she ever saw her friends in the past? What if, after the jewel was complete she wouldn't be able to return? What if she never saw any of them again? Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kaede…Inuyasha. Their faces and the many faces of all the other friends she'd made in her travels flashed through her mind. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the possibility of never being able to see them again.

Then she thought of it being the other way around.

What if, after she went through this time, she couldn't make it back? More tears came as the excited smiling face of Souta, the gentle face of her mother and the eccentric antics of her grandpa came to mind. What if she never saw _them _again? What if she left now without being able to say goodbye in person and it would be her last chance to ever see them?

Subconsciously her hand wandered up to her chest and gripped the pendant hanging beneath her kimono.

For a moment, doubt welled up in her mind, before she squashed it. Wiping her tears quickly she steeled her resolve, flung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to the door, only to freeze at the sight of the person standing in the doorway.

"Kagome?"

* * *

_~Somewhere in the Makai - Same Time~_

Hiei would deny it fiercely if anyone even _tried_ to suggest he was fidgeting. Because Hiei _never_ fidgeted.

Though, as he stared intently at the complete moron rambling on and on before him, he did contemplate asking him to hurry it up a bit and get to the point so he could _leave. _Ignoring the slightly amused and knowing gaze of the fox, the vertically challenged hybrid's mind drifted to the shrine he'd visited yesterday. The same shrine he'd been about to revisit today before this bumbling wolf had called in that he absolutely needed the Rekai Tentai's assistance in getting rid of some trespassing demons on his lands.

Hiei was sure that if the guy wasn't such a big deal in the Makai, Koenma would have turned down the request/demand, since just before the call came in, that strange disturbance had popped up once again in the Ningenkai. But, really, the Northern Lord of the Makai couldn't just be brushed off like that. And so here they are, standing in front of this damn wolf, listening as he thanked them and started suggesting possible patrols around his lands and maybe even around the lands in the West and South as well, since they seemed to be having the same trouble.

Hiei's eye twitched. These damn _lords _were sure getting needy in the last few years. Ever since that _thief _five years ago, their requests kept pouring in. Sometimes it was a couple days in a row, sometimes they waited a month or more, but they didn't seem to want to _stop_ and handle it themselves. Isn't that what they had their own guards for anyway?

Sometimes Hiei felt more like a babysitter than a Spirit Detective.

"…so, thanks again fella's. I'll get in contact with Koenma about the patrolling thing."

Seeing it as the dismissal it was, the four hastily made their retreat from that extremely longwinded conversation. Meeting Botan outside, they let her transport them back to the Rekai to give their very brief report on the pathetic demons they'd caught, before heading back to the Ningenkai.

* * *

_~Higurashi Shrine – a few minutes before~_

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked in surprise at the sleepy figure of her younger brother standing in her doorway. He was rubbing at his eyes in that way that always made her want to coo and say "Aww!"

Suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened as he took in her stuffed bag slung over her shoulder and the kimono she had on with her taijiya outfit peeking out from under the collar. Sadness overcame his face as he diverted his eyes.

"I thought you were only going for a few days Sis…" The low mumble broke the young miko's heart as she looked at her brother's downturned head.

"Oh Souta." Kagome dropped her bag gently before going up to the young teen and wrapping him in a tight hug, feeling him immediately bring his arms around her waist and holding on tight, not wanting to let go.

"I know what I said, but you know I realized something." Leaning back a bit she looked down meeting her brother's gaze. "There are a lot of people suffering right now, and it's all because of the Shikon. The longer it takes for me to complete it, the more people get hurt. And I can't let all of those people keep getting hurt can I?"

"I guess not…" Souta hugged his sister once more before stepping back. "How long will you be gone this time?"

Kagome hesitated briefly. "I don't know." Seeing the disappointment on her younger brother's face broke her heart. "I need to finish this, finish the Shikon. You understand, right?" Slightly pleading, sapphire eyes stared imploringly into the sad brown of the young teen before her.

"…Yeah. I understand." Giving a small smile, Souta walked up to his older sister and as he gave her one more hug he thought again on all of the burdens she carried on her small shoulders. Why was life so unfair? Didn't she deserve happiness too? Keeping the thoughts to himself so as not to trouble the older girl, the young teen gave her an extra squeeze. "I love you, Sis."

"I love you too Souta."

And a few minutes later as he watched her walk across the shrine grounds to the well house, Souta hoped with all his heart it wouldn't be the last time he saw her. His sister. His hero.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Man, it's been a while! You have no idea how happy it makes me to think so many of you are still reading this story. I've been trying to get this chapter out for a while, but I kept getting stuck. I would completely forget what I'd written in the previous chapters, and so would have to go back and read them so I didn't leave any gaps. Writer's block, for those of you who don't know, is a royal pain… But, I got through it! Hope you enjoyed the new installment! See you next time!

Once again, Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys keep me going. 3


End file.
